


Run, Run, Run!

by OopsMyOops



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dark Background, Fluff, How do I tag again, Mild Trauma, Multi, Omega Brian, Smut, alpha Tyler, beta Nogla, bruh just read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsMyOops/pseuds/OopsMyOops
Summary: A howl shook the trees. It bounced off the wood, vibrating through the forest. The bright, almost full, moon shone among the stars. There was not enough light source to help anyone running through the forest. Birds squawked, flying in the opposite direction of the howl. The howl that shook Brian to the core.
Relationships: Brian Hanby/Daithi De Nogla, Brian Hanby/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, Brian Hanby/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT/Daithi de Nogla, Daithi De Nogla/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y, Luke Patterson/Ryan | Ohmwrecker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	1. Running from the shadows hands

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope I don't abandon this one!
> 
> I have always been interested in the ABO dynamics, and wanted to have a go writing it.  
> DO UNDERSTAND THAT IN THIS SETTING THEY ARE NOT REAL PEOPLE I DO NOT SHIP THEM IN REAL LIFE THEY ALL HAVE GIRLFRIENDS AND JUST NO  
> This is purely fan fiction, so do please read on and enjoy.

A howl shook the trees. It bounced off the wood, vibrating through the forest. The bright, almost full, moon shone among the stars. There was not enough light source to help anyone running through the forest. Birds squawked, flying in the opposite direction of the howl. The howl that shook Brian to the core.

He had escaped. He had finally gotten out. No longer under the vice grips of his pack- his captors. He was just another fuckable, usable omega for them. Once they found out he was incapable of bearing a child, he became a play toy. His family should have stayed in Ireland.

Family. Ireland.

Brian bit back the tears, continuing to run as fast as his injured legs could take him. He was in his wolf form. His fur was brown, almost auburn, with a few blonde streaks. His icy blue eyes shone. 

There was another, shorter howl. Brian growled, ducking his head as he continued to push. 

Push, push, push.

Run, run, run!

A claw collided with the back of Brian’sleft leg, causing him to collapse, sliding forward. He yelped, mud getting into his mouth. Another wolf jumped on top of Brian, pinning his smaller form to the ground. The larger wolf howler, loud and long. Howls were heard in response, and Brian heard the paws pounding on the forest floor.

Brian struggled, thrashing his body around. He swiped, only to have his arm caught between a jaw. A whimper passed through Brian’s lips.

He was now surrounded by Alpha’s and Beta’s, all of them hungry. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to just be let go.

A paw pressed down on his chest, making him open his eyes and look at the wolf above him. He heard the voice in his head speak, ‘This is your fifth escape this month,’ Brian huffed in response. 

The wolf stepped off of Brian, and he stared at the other in confusion. The others watched in their own state of confusion. The larger wolf nodded. ‘Leave, omega. If you can survive… But if you return, you will be in the dungeon.’ Brian rolled on to his side, going to haul his body up. The larger wolf swiped, his claws dragging down Brian’s chest, ripping flesh. Brian howled in pain. ‘Leave!’

Brian did not waste his time. He hauled himself up, wincing from the pain. He pushed off from his back paws, whimpering when his back leg stung. He ran as fast as he could, trying to ignore the barks and howls behind him.

Run, run, run!

~~~~~

Brian’s legs were aching at this point, his whole body in pain. He couldn’t transform back to his human form, he would most definitely die. He didn’t want to die. Not here, not like this. So he kept pushing, kept running. He ended up at a river. Sniffing the air, he could smell no other wolves. Just a few birds and smaller creatures. 

He drank from the river, enjoying the cold liquid as it slid down his dry throat. He drank until he felt content. After his drink, he caught a small, already injured rabbit, and ate that. He hated the taste rabbit left on his tongue, even if he was a wolf. 

Brian continued going. This time walking. His ears flat on his head, his tail dragging across the muddy forest floor. He whimpered. The cold night air hit his body, his cut on his belly. It had stopped bleeding, but even as he walked, it still stretched. 

As Brian kept walking, he found a large set of bushes. Sniffing around it, he could smell no other animals or anything. He lay underneath the leaves as best as he could. They gave him little warmth, but little was better than none. He hid his face in his paws and the exhaustion hit. He was soon asleep.

~~~~~

Heavy pants, growls and barking surrounded Brian as he was running once again. He breathed through his nose, running despite the pain alight in his body. He just wanted to catch a break. 

Real wolves were now chasing Brian. Not half wolves like Brian and his pack were. Real, animal ones. They were not happy with the human scent the slightly bigger wolf had, and had immediately launched an attack. They had attacked his eye, which previously already had an injury. He was sure it was never going to heal now. 

The world was going by him in a quick blur, and he had certainly stepped in another animal's shit from the awful smell now wafting in his nose. This didn’t make him stop. He ran with determination. Sadly, the new injury on his eye made it hard to see. He was slower, and collided with many trees, and alike. 

Several times the wolves had caught up to Brian, giving him scratches and bites. Each time, he got away. After running for who knows how long, the wolves faltered. They had gone too far from their territory. Brian silently cheered. He didn’t stop running. 

~~~~~

Brian was so tired of running. He was exhausted. His paws were saw, and his head heavy. He could barely keep his body up. He kept walking, hauling his body through trees. A strong smell hit his burning nose. It smelt like food.

Whining, Brian walked closer to the smell. It was night, and dark. As he got closer to the smell, there were lights, helping him find his way. He found his way through a group of bushes and ended up in a parking lot.

He froze, his one working eye looking around. He couldn’t smell any humans close, but he could still smell some, and hear them. His sore paws dragged his wolf form forward, despite his brains arguing. He ended up outside a window and whined again. 

A door opened. Brian’s head snapped, seeing two humans walk out. They noticed him right away. A quick sniff told Brian, these aren’t humans. He went to bark, having nothing come out. His body collapsed.

“Shit!” One of the men shouted. “Anthony, the fuck do we do?”

“Take him back with us?” The other man sounded anxious. “It’s an omega, male. We should call Evan.”

“You are an Alpha too, Anthony! You can make decisions.”

“I know Marcel but… it’s bringing another back to the pack. This is different.”

Marcel sighed. He dug into his pocket, pulling out a phone. He tapped away at the screen then brought it up to his ear. He walked closer to Brain, kneeling down next to him. Brian whimpered, trying to hide his face. “Evan, hey. We have a situation,” Marcel put a hand out to touch Brian’s paw, but the wolf brought it back to his chest. “We have an injured wolf, we can tell from his scent he’s like us. He’s covered in blood and mud, very obvious injuries…. Yeah, Anthony is with me… He said call you.. Okay, okay… Be there soon,” Marcel pocketed his phone and stood up. “He’s coming with us.”

Anthony nodded and walked over to Marcel and Brian. He bent down, digging his arms under Brian’s body. Brain whined and yapped. Anthony picked him up and began walking. They got to a car, and the wolf was placed in the back seat. With the other two in the front, the car started moving.

Brian had his good eye closed, just feeling the gentle vibrations of the car through his body. He felt some of his bloody, muddy fur stick to the car seat. He huffed loudly. 

The car came to a halt, and soon there were arms carrying Brian again. He made no noise of protest, just lay limp. He smelt many more people. Not humans, not wolves. People, like him. He was scared, and felt his body starting to shake. He felt like he could hear and smell everything with his anxiety.

A new voice filled his ears. “When you said injured I was expecting a few scrapes,” The voice murmured as it got closer. “Bring him in, put him in the spare room.”

“What about transforming back?” Marcel asked, right beside Brian’s head. “We need to patch up his injuries.”

“With the amount he has, it’s best to just wait for the wolf to do half of it,” Anthony was the one carrying him. “We can get Brock to do some stuff tonight, then when he changes in the morning, Brock can do more.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” The unnamed voice spoke again. “Most people are asleep, but I woke up Brock.”

“Good thinking Evan.”

It was quiet. Brian heard the beating of their hearts ringing in his ears, and their scents filled his nose. He was soon placed down on something soft. He hummed. He was warm and on something comfortable, despite not being too comfortable himself.

A new voice and scent filled the room, but Brian was too far gone to notice. Soon, the warm hands of sleep took him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been writing quite a bit, and nearly got 10 chapters lined up ONLY TO FIGURE OUT IVE BEEN SPELLING JAREN LIKE JARREN AAAAA IM TOO LAZY TO FIX THAT SO OOPS.  
> Also, I proof read nothing. I have never gone over and read stuff to make sure it's good. So if you have errors, that's a shame because I'm lazy and have a short attention span. Buuut if your cool and might want to be a beta... find me on tumblr as yeetingmyfeeling  
> Another thing, thinking about starting a one shot series for bbs.

Brian woke up with a start. His injuries felt mostly better, but he was still in his wolf form. He sat up, looking around the room. He could still only see through one eye, making him frown. He sniffed, smelling too many different, unknown scents. 

He hauled his body up, whining at the pressure on his paws. With this he quickly changed back to his human form. As he did, he heard a knock on the door. Brain squeaked.

“Hey! I’m just here to help clean up your wounds,” A voice called out. “There are some clothes on the bed, they are new and clean.” Brian looked over to the bed, indeed seeing clothes. He pulled them on. It was boxers, a grey jumper and black sweatpants. They were a little too big for his frame, but he didn’t mind. “Can I come in?”

“Y-yeah!” Brain called out quietly. He moved, sitting down on the bed. The door pushed open and someone entered the room. From his smell, Brian knew he was a wolf. He was around the same height, maybe a little taller. He had a mohawk, mullet of sorts. He gave Brian a soft smile.

“My name is Brock, what is yours?” The man slowly approached Brian, standing a few feet away from him. “I know you just pulled on your jumper, but I’m going to need you to take it off again.”

“Brian,” Responded the other. He did as asked, pulling off his jumper. Brock gestured towards his body and Brian nodded. Brock walked over, grabbing a first aid kit that was also on the bed. Brock began to dress his wounds. Brian was tense.

Brock cleaned the injury on his chest. He ended up having to use medical tape, then putting gauze over the top. He wrapped up one of Brian's hands, and one of his feet. A few other bandaids and such were placed, and a gauze over his injured eye.

“Feel free to go have a shower, the band aids are all good. Then just come down for breakfast,” Brock smiled kindly again. “Just listen for the loud yelling and you’ll find it. Are you okay with that?”

Brian nodded quietly. “Okay..” Brock gave the other a hesitant look, but got up to leave. He left the room, leaving Brian in peace. Brian spotted the other door, that wasn’t the one Brock just left through. Opening it, it was a bathroom. Brian took the leisure of having a nice, warm shower.

After his shower, he got dressed back in the clothes. He slowly walked out of his room, more scents hitting his nose. His face crinkled from the new smells, food, people, alphas. Brian continued his slow pace of walking, following the smell and the loud noises. He ended up downstairs, outside a pair of large doors. He slowly pushed them open. 

Everyone turned to look at the new entrance. Brian’s eyes widened and he ducked his head. “Brian,” It was Brock. “Come sit here,” Walking over, Brock had saved a spot for Brian. He sat down, staring at his lap. Brock pointed at the food spread out on the table. “Dig in.”

Brian looked up enough to see Brock, he was still smiling at him. He turned, looking at the food. He could feel his mouth watering. He reached over, eagerly grabbing some toast. He found the butter and the jam, spreading it on the toast. He found an empty glass, and filled it up with juice from a jug.

“So,” Brock started talking, filling up the silence. All eyes were on Brian. “Everyone, this is Brian,” Brian waved shyly, his face flush. “That’s Anthony and Marcel, they are the ones who took you home,” A friendly face looked at him, a happy looking grin. He had tattoos, Brain thought they looked cool. The man next to his was dark toned and had curly hair. “That’s John, Jarren and Scotty, they are beta’s,” John had hair down to his shoulders, going from brown to blonde. As well as spots on his face. Jarren had short brown hair and looked quite childish. Scotty looked similar, but skinnier.

“That is Luke and Ryan,” Luke was very intimidating looking, a full beard, and an arm over Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan also had a beard, but a friendlier smile. “That is Evan and Jonathan, Evan is our packs Alpha,” Evan was very intimidating, although his smile was gentle. His skin was tan, a contrast against Jonathan’s very pale skin. “Then those two, are Tyler and David,” Tyler was definitely the biggest of them all, and had the light showings of facial hair. David was skinny, but seemingly the same height. 

Brian’s eyes widened when they landed on the last two. He sniffed, their scents wasting into his nose. They both smelt so good. Brian frowned, not understanding why he felt that way. He could tell Tyler was an alpha, David a beta. He quickly turned back to Brock.

Evan was the one who started talking. “So, Brian. As you can tell, we are quite a small pack. We are looking to eventually have pups among the couples, we are finding our way around it.”

“Hard when most of us are gays,” John snorted out. 

“Yes, well,” Evan scratched the back of his head. “Regardless. Brian, it looks like you were running from something, someone? Judging from your injuries.”

Brian nodded quietly. He could tell everyone was watching him, waiting for his answer. “My pack.. They treated me like a toy, so, I ran,” He gulped, looking down at his lap. He hated feeling, and acting so quiet and submissive. He’s usually witty and sarcastic. “I finally got away, not without a few good byes.”

Evan nodded in understanding. “Well, feel free to stay with us,” He leaned forward, smiling at Brian. “I am not saying, join our pack. But, when the time comes, and you wish to, just come speak to me. Alright?” Brian just nodded in response. 

“Jon and I better head to work,” Brock stood up, Jonathan following soon after. “Who has the day off to show Brian around?”

“Myself, Tyler and David,” John responded. “I can show Brian around, teach him the ropes.”

“Don’t be too scary,” Brock pointed a finger in John’s direction. That finger quickly went to Tyler. “Don’t be all… Alpha.”

Tyler held his hands up in defence. “I haven’t even done anything!”

“Yet,” Brock’s eyes narrowed. “Brian, my number is on the fridge. If anything happens, just call, okay?” Brian nodded again. 

Slowly people started to file out of the room. They bid their goodbyes, see you laters, and headed off to work. Brian sat quietly as everyone left, finishing off his toast. He now sat with John opposite him, Tyler and David sitting further up.

Evan came up to the small Irishman, giving a small wave. “Your accent, you’re irish right? David is also Irish,” Brian didn’t respond, just chewed on the crust of his toast. Evan frowned. “I hope this place feels safer for you, and if you need anything, I am the alpha. I promise i’m not like others… Hey, you don’t have any belongings do you?”

Brain shook his head. “I didn’t bring anything, I didn’t have much anyway.”

Evan pulled his wallet out of his pocket, waving it around. “That is all good, I’m sure these four can take you shopping. Can’t you boys?”

“Shopping?” Tyler groaned, throwing his head back. “I fuckin’ hate shopping man.”

“Quit ya complaining,” David spoke, and Brian could clearly hear the Irish. “That’s fine Evan, we’ll take care of the lad.” John saluted in agreement.

Evan chucked his wallet at John, who caught it with ease. “I’m trusting you guys,” Then with a few more words or warning, Evan was gone. That left the four, sitting in an uncomfortable silence.

Brian took this chance to look at the men he was surrounded by. Mainly, the two men sitting further away from him. He shook his head, ignoring the feel in the pit of his stomach.

“Shopping?” Questioned John. He pushed away from the table, standing up. “You two go get dressed, I’ll show Brian around,” Without waiting for a response, John began to leave the room. “Come on dude,” Brian took this as his hint to get up and follow after the other.

John showed him around the house, or, mansion. There were three levels. First level was basic stuff like kitchen, dining room, living room, a few closets, two bathrooms, things like that. The second level was everyone's rooms, as well as spares. Some bigger than others. The third level was Evan’s office, storage, and a games room.

Going outside there was a large car fort, three cars currently sitting there. Apparently the truck and sports car was Tyler’s, while the plain white car was David’s. Brain liked the sports car. 

They were in the middle of a forest, from the trees that surrounded the house. It was a large area, and Brian could only smell this pack. That made him feel comforted, safe. 

Tyler and David soon joined the other two outside, and Brian was upset to hear they were not going to be taking the sports car. Instead they climbed into the plain white car. David at the wheel, Tyler next to him. John and Brian in the back.

“I hate how you drive,” Tyler had his arms crossed over his chest, pout on his lips. “I wish I could drive, my car is so much better.”

“Oh shut up,” David rolled his eyes. “Stop being a whiny baby, neither of your two cars are good for shopping,” Tyler just huffed in response. 

Brian sat quietly, watching out the window as they drove. He liked that they were deep in the forest. He almost wanted to stick his head out the window, much like a dog. He leaned his head on the window, watching the trees. He saw some birds fly.

They get to a mall, David parking in the busy parking lot. Brian frowned, already seeing lots of people. They all got out of the car, and Brian unconsciously stuck close to Tyler, the Alpha. John led them through the mall, squeezing past all the people. They went to a few clothes stores.

Each time, David would get distracted by something and wonder off. Tyler would walk around, keeping a close eye on them all. John pulled Brian around, pulling out random clothes and asking if he liked them. Brian shrugged. He wouldn’t wear much at his old pack, usually just his underwear and a loose shirt. He did say he liked wearing sweatpants, shorts, and loose shirts or nice shirts.

So John took him around and bought all the clothes he would need. Underwear, pants, shorts, different kinds of shirts, socks, singlets, swimmers, pyjamas, nice clothes. Anything he could need. David was pushing around a trolley full of the bags. Brian felt so overwhelmed. 

John then took him to get other things. Toiletries, books, and other little things. According to Tyler, it’s Evan’s card so milk it. Brian has never really had people buy him things, or gone shopping. So he had no idea on what to get. John did end up taking him to get heat suppressants.

They were now sitting down having lunch, and Brian felt exhausted. He sat, quietly eating his burger from McDonald’s. His legs were bouncing in anxiousness, and he was barely halfway through his burger.

“You good?” Tyler leaned over to Brian. Brian got a big whiff of his scent, and his face immediately flushed. The smell smelt like farm, wet dog, and chocolate. He repressed the sigh in his throat. If he looked over to Tyler, ee noticed some muscle in his arm through the flannel. He gulped. 

“I think he’s tired,” John frowned. He leaned over the table, swatting at Tyler. “Let the boy breathe, big alpha.” Tyler sat back in his seat with a pout.

They soon finished with their shopping, and Brian was very happy. They packed the bags in David’s boot, some having to sit in with him and John. Then they drove home. Brian fell asleep for a bit of the ride, waking with a start before they returned to the mansion. 

Brian tiredly got out of the car, knowing he had to put all the bags away before he got to sleep. The four eached grabbed a few bags and took them up to Brian’s room. They were placed down in the centre.

Brain turned to grab one of the bags, only to run into a chest. He took a step back, glancing up to see David. The Irishman gave him a lopsided smile.

“You look tired, maybe you should nap?” David suggested. For the second time that day, Brian was hit with another scent. This time he got a smell of home, home being Ireland. Brain had to stop himself from taking in a deep breath to get more of the scent.

He just nodded. “Yeah, I think I will,” He turned to the other two and smiled a small smile. “Thank you.”

“No problem dude!” John saulted. Tyler just nodded. Then the three left. Brain walked over to the bed, faceplanted, and immediately fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this length of chapter too long or too short? It's like 2200 and I want to know if it should be longer or shorter. I'm thinking longer.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw after I posted last week, I was supposed to be giving the chapters actual titles. Yet, I am too tired, so I shall not. Also about to post a one shot book soooonish, so look out for that this week.

It was now a Sunday, and apparently that meant no one had work. Brian found this curious, but he didn’t overly mind. He woke up late, his dreams not plaguing him that night. He sat up in his pyjamas. This happened to just be the flannel shirt, and his boxers. He kicked the pants off before he got in bed.

He went into his bathroom. He quickly did his routine. This involved pissing, showering, brushing his teeth, doing his hair, all the usual bathroom stuff. Once he felt fully clean, he changed into a pair of shorts going down to his knees, and a tight black shirt.

He made his way out of the room and went downstairs to everyone. He heard people in the kitchen, and decided to go in there. Brock, Jonathan and Ryan were the ones in there. Brock was washing dishes, Jonathan was drying them, and Ryan was putting them away.

“Mornin’,” Brain greeted tiredly, his accent thick from sleep. The three waved, saying their hellos. He walked further into the kitchen, beginning to make himself a coffee. The others continued their conversation. 

Brian yawned tiredly. “-ain! Brian!” He turned around quickly, his eyes wide as he stared at Brock. “Falling asleep there?”

A chuckle fell past Brian’s lips. “Slept in too much, still tired,” He rubbed at his eyes. He grabbed his now finished coffee, lifting up to his lips. He slowly took a sip, burning his tongue.

“We were just talking about mates,” Ryan leaned on the counter, looking over Brian. “You got anyone special?”

“No, I-,” He shook his head. “I don’t know anyone outside of my old pack and this pack.”

“Did you have anyone in your old pack?” Jonathan asked, now learning next to Ryan.

Brian shook his head again. “They all treated me as a piece of meat.”

Brock slapped the two omega’s on the arm. “Stop pestering,” He placed a reassuring hand on Brian’s shoulder. “It’s okay Brian. Ryan is with Luke, and Jon is with Evan, so they do this a lot. If you ever do find yourself in a spot where you like one of the pack members, you can come to us.”

“Even though Brock is a beta. He understands both alphas and omega’s more than the biological ones,” Jonathan rubbed his arm. “He’s like.. The mum of us all.”

“Despite that,” Ryan waved a hand. “We think Tyler may be interested in someone. You know when alpha’s get all territorial over a mate? They can do the same, but not over the mate, just when they like them. Then when they like someone but don’t confess, it just becomes over everything. Is that right Brock?”

“In a way,” Brock shrugged. “He’s just being real pissy and major alpha.”

Tyler was scary enough on his own, Brain thought. Even though he had the most delicious smell. If he was all angry and, as Brock says; major alpha. Brian swore to stay out of the man's way. 

“Who do we think it is?” Jonathan giggled. “I think it’s the girl that always comes into the mechanic.”

“What’s her name? Kelly?” Ryan scratched at his chin. Jonathan nodded. “Our alpha is finally finding a mate.”

Why did Brian’s stomach drop at the idea of that? He hardly knows Tyler. He shook away the feeling, not appreciating his stupid omega bilolgy. 

He went to walk out of the kitchen as the two omega’s continued to gossip, only to run into a hard chest. It seems he liked to run into people. Especially tall people. The part where he spills his coffee all down the person's front is new though. 

Brian frowned as the smell of farm and wet dog hit his nose. He cringed, slowly looking up. An angry Tyler was glaring down at him. Brian squeaked, taking a step back. “I-I’m so sorry!!” He held his hands up, the rest of the coffee slipping out of the mug. “Fuck!” 

Tyler’s eyebrows were raised, and his hands were balled into fists. “Brian,” He growled softly. A momentary thought of, that was hot, flashed through Brian’s mind. It went straight back to fear. He slowly shrunk down as he took steps away from the alpha, only for Tyler to follow after him. “Were you not watching where you were going?”

“N-no..” Brock stuttered once again. He hit a counter, and felt his knees shaking. “I didn’t mean to.. I just..” His frown deepened. “You weren’t watching either!” He stood up straighter, pointing a finger in the alpha’s face.

Tyler stared at the finger. He grabbed Brian wrist, moving his hand out of his face. “I was watching,” He mumbled.

“Clearly you weren’t if you ran into me as well,” Brian snatched his arm back, crossing both over his chest. “So don’t get angry with me.”

Tyler huffed. He knew Brian was right, so couldn’t say anything else. He glared down at the coffee on his clean clothes. He leaned closer to Brian, right in his face. The omega felt warm. “Just, watch it, Brian,” And then he was gone.

Brian’s knees finally gave out, and he crumpled to the floor. He felt too warm. Brock came over to his, gently shaking his shoulder. “Definitely a major alpha mood.”

Brian stood up with the help of Brock, leaning against the countertop. “My coffee,” He frowned. Brock told him he’d clean the rest up. So Brian decided he would go outside for a run. He did not miss the weird look Jonathan and Ryan gave each other.

~~~~~

Tyler had gone straight up to his room. His room was the second biggest, as he is Evan’s second. He slammed the door behind him and took a deep breath. He quickly pulled off his shirt and kicked off his pants. He caught a whiff of it again.

Bringing his hand up to his face, he could smell Brian, from where he grabbed his wrist. Tyler grunted, inhaling as much of the smell as he could.

He shook his head quickly. Just another omega getting in the way. He made his way to his bathroom, kicking off his boxers. His mind wandered to the omega, but he tried to shoo away those thoughts. He jumped in the shower, quickly washing himself down.

He grabbed his towel, drying himself off quickly. After he wrapped it around his waist, he looked in the large mirror. He wasn’t that bad looking, but he didn’t look as good as someone like Evan. He frowned. He wished he could find a mate, like Evan and Jon. Those two are perfect for each other.

He huffed and walked out of his bathroom, only to see David sitting on the bed. Tyler raised an eyebrow. “Intruder?”

“Why were you being mean to the new omega?” David asked with a frown. He rested back on his hands. His accent was thick. “I get you’re a big, angry mean alpha and are currently pursuing a mate, but that’s no need to be mean to Brian.”

Tyler looked alarmed. “Pursuing a mate? Who the fuck?”

“Kelly, that girl that’s almost always at the mechanic.”

“Oh,” Tyler laughed. He walked over to his cupboard, pulling out clean clothes. “God no, she keeps hitting on me but I’m not interested in her like that. Maybe a good fuck, but that’s it.”

“Tyler!” David scolded.

“Turn around,” David turned around and Tyler dropped the towel, starting to pull the clothes on. “So now we have clarified I have no plans to ever get with Kelly, what was your other issue?”

“You’re being mean to Brian.”

“The new omega, right, right,” He had his boxers and pants on. He pulled on his shirt. “He spilled hot coffee on me, how else do you expect me to react?”

“Not like an asshole,” David spun back around and stood up. “You don’t have to be a big, mean alpha you know. You’re second, if something happens to Evan, your bitch ass is next in line. No one is going to want to do shit with your attitude- or everyone will just be scared of you! Do you want people to be scared of you?”

Tyler groaned, throwing his head back. “No,” He rolled his eyes, deciding to pull a flannel on. “God dude, are you already catching feelings?”

“Wha- no!” David’s face flushed in embarrassment. He crossed his arms over his chest. He and Tyler were very similar heights, David just a few inches shorter. He was lankier, while Tyler was more built.

“Sure David, keep telling yourself that,” Tyler walked over, patting David on the shoulder. “He’s barely been here a week, keep it in your pants.”

David slapped away Tyler’s hand with a glare. “Tyler, I don’t like him,” He started towards the door, opening it a crack. “Go apologize to Brian,” Then he slipped out of the room.

Tyler groaned again, now stuck by himself. He hated saying sorry to people, especially when he wasn’t entirely in the wrong. Sure, in this situation, he was a little bit, but Brian ran into him!

He grabbed his phone from the bed, shoving it in his pocket. He then made his way downstairs, looking for the omega. Instead he saw Jon and Evan making out against a wall. He fake gagged loudly, causing the couple to pull away quickly. Jon then glared at him.

“Mister!” Jon shouted. “You scared Brian!”

“That wasn- yeah it was my intention,” Tyler chuckled to himself. The couple gave him a disapproving look. “Yeah, I’m saying sorry now. Where is he?”

“He went out for a run,” Was Jon’s answer. “He doesn’t know the area very well, so I’m sure he’ll be back soon,” Tyler just nodded and left the couple to continue what they were doing. He walked outside, standing on the porch. He saw an auburn wolf running around, starting to slow down.

Tyler’s lips twitched slightly. The wolf's fur glistened just perfectly in the sun, making it seem as if he were sparkling. Tyler whistles loudly, and the wolf's ears perked up. He looked over in Tyler’s direction, only for his tail to drop. 

The wolf turned around, walking into a large cluster of trees. Tyler stood, waiting. He went and leaned against the banister of the porch.

It was around three in the afternoon, the sun about to touch the horizon. Breathing in deeply, Tyler could smell the calmness of the nature around him. This was the air he enjoyed, not the stressed air in the city.

A figure walked out from behind the trees. They only wore shirts, patting their sweaty face down with their shirt. Tyler shamelessly checked Brian out as he got closer. He admired the way the boy was tone, but with that slight bit of chub. It suited him. He wasn’t considerably short, but shorter than Tyler. He also had the best ass.

Brian stood at the bottom of the steps, leading up to the porch. He blinked slowly, seeming both awkward and scared. He tilted his head innocently, making the sweat gleam on his neck.

Tyler cleared his throat, ridding those thoughts from his mind. “Sorry for yelling at you earlier,” He forced out. “You were right, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” God that hurt his self esteem. Saying sorry and admitting the other was right? He better be getting some killer brownie points.

The frown Brian now sported confused Tyler. Brian’s arms hang loosely by his sides, one hand holding his slightly drenched shirt. “It’s fine, I shouldn’t have spilled coffee on you. Sorry.”

Tyler wanted more of a reaction than this. He looked Brian up and down again, before taking a very obvious sniff. Brian’s face started to heat up. Now that’s the reaction he wanted. “Better go shower Brian, you smell.”

Brian ducked his head, and he quickly rushed past Tyler into the house. Tyler watched his ass until he was out of sight. He turned back to the view, smirking to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the love so far, I really appreciate it. I love reading comments.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload. I got the man flu, then I had to get the Covid test. It came back negative, so, pog.  
> Also, I uploaded the first oneshot, so pretty please go check it out!?!?!?

It had been a month since Brian’s arrival, and he was really starting to settle in with the pack. They were all, mostly, friendly and accepting. They treat him like a real living thing, not an object. That was a nice, fresh change. 

Evan had gone through the trouble of buying Brian a phone and laptop, of which he couldn't be more grateful for. He brought up the idea of going out and getting a job, everyone seemed to think it was better for him to stay inside.

This made Brian slightly annoyed, but he understood where they were coming from. He just wished there was a way he could contribute more. He did his fair share of chores, sometimes stealing others. A part of this was also because he was a little bored.

He currently sat on his laptop in his room, just perched up on his bed. It was before noon, and he woke up not long ago. From what he could smell, most people were out today. Jon and Brock are out every weekday due to being teachers, same with Jarren and Tyler. Though they both would occasionally get days off during the week. Everyone else's schedules would change every few weeks. Evan was home most days, but would go to his studio three days a week at minimum.

Brian let out a yawn as he just scrolled mindlessly. He was looking through the news, but soon got bored of that. He set up a few social media accounts, with the help of Ryan, and was now looking on twitter. As he didn’t have many followers or anything of the sort, it was quite boring.

Being as bored as he was, he decided to get out of bed. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants, having only slept in a shirt and boxers. He brushed a hand through his bed hair then exited his room. 

He walked down to the kitchen, not running into anyone. That was, until he was in the kitchen. Tyler stood there, a cup of coffee in his hands, looking half asleep. He stood up straighter when he heard someone enter, looking over at Brian.

Brian smiled shyly. He still felt a little uncomfortable around the tall alpha. “Relax, I’m not going to spill any coffee. As long as you promise to not spill yours on me.” Brian saw a small smile on Tyler’s face. He walked over to the machine, beginning to make his own coffee.

Feeling eyes on him, he raised an eyebrow at the alpha. Tyler shrugged, acting innocent. Brian narrowed his eyes, but turned back to his coffee making. Truth be told, Tyler was once again admiring the Irishman's ass.

They heard someone else enter the room, and they both looked up. It was David, looking even more tired than the other two combined. He walked over, stealing Brian’s freshly made coffee, ignoring his protests, and taking several large gulps.

“Shit that’s hot,” David mumbled, pulling the cup away and putting it down. Brian frowned, starting to make another coffee. “Thank’s Bri.”

“You’re welcome, ass,” Brian grumbled. “Have a big night or something?”

“Yeah, stayed pretty late at the restaurant,” David’s accent was thick and heavy as he was so tired. Brian’s was much the same, but David just had a deeper voice. “Some dumbass fucked up, so we had to do a bunch of shit. We lost a lot of meat.”

“That’s no good,” Brian frowned at the other, now a little more forgiving over the coffee stealing. He looked up at the taller and couldn’t help but smile. David was clearly very tired, his eyes still half shut. His hair was a mess, ahd his clothes were very disheveled. He had some stubble on his face that just made everything better.

“Wait,” Tyler interrupted. He was silent during the two Irishmen’s conversation, but felt jealousy in his gut when he saw that smile Brian gave David. “Bri?”

“Oh, I didn’t even notice,” David rubbed an eye. He lifted his drink up, blowing on it, then taking a sip. “Sorry.”

“I-I didn’t mind!” Brian interjected quickly. He had finished making his coffee, and shot a glare to the door. If anyone else came in and stole another coffee from him, he was going to riot. 

“Well good,” As David said this, he ruffled Brian’s hair. Brian felt his cheeks burn, and looked down at the coffee in his hand. “What about you Tyler? You look real tired.” 

Tyler glared at David’s hand in Brian’s hair. Why he felt this way, he doesn’t know. He does know, he doesn’t like it. “Just a shitty sleep,” Tyler grumbled. He quickly finished the rest of his drink then started walking away.

“Tyler! Are you alright?” Brain had called out to the alpha, and the alpha couldn’t resist those diamond blue eyes full of concern.

“I’m fine, Bri,” He just wanted to try out the nickname. It was nice, but the omega deserved better. “I’m gonna go play some games, if anyone needs me.”

Brian watched as Tyler left, frowning more. Though, upon the alpha also using that nickname, his face heated up more. He shook his head. Brian blew on his coffee then brought it to his lips, taking a long sip.

He looked over at the beta next to him, who looked like he was about to fall asleep in his coffee. Brian suppressed a laugh.

~~~~~

A few people ended up being home before late afternoon, and Brian was now helping Ryan and John in the kitchen. They were making dinner, and upon Ryan’s mates request, it was spaghetti and meatballs.

Brian and John were currently in charge of rolling the meatballs while Ryan did literally everything else. They offered to do more help, but Ryan was determined. Music was playing softly in the background, playing some classic old rock.

“So, Brian,” John turned to the Irishman. “You’re enjoying it here so far?”

“Mhm!” Brian nodded his head. “You’re all so nice, how couldn’t I be comfortable?”

“Even with angry alpha storming around all the time?” John joked. He pouted as he messed up on a meatball, having to redo it.

“I’m sure it’s that Kelly,” Ryan joins in on the teasing. “Getting him all riled up after a long day,” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“First of all- ew,” John shook his head in disgust. “Apparently he debunked that, David said he’s not interested in her in that way.”

“Oh,” Ryan nods his head slowly. A smirk slips on to his features. “So, someone else could have a chance with him? Say, our own little omega?” He winks at Brian, who flushes and starts stuttering.

John laughed, messing up yet another meatball. He didn’t care. “Brian’s face!” He calmed down, wheezing now and again. “Come on dude, have you seen those looks he’s been giving you?”

“He wants to mount you.”

“Ryan!” Brian had his face hid in his hands, feeling it burning. Even his ears were burning. He heard cackling from the other two. “Its- no.. what?” Brian shook his head, trying to focus back on the meatballs. “Tyler still doesn’t like me.”

“Doubt,” Ryan mutters.

After John calmed down from the cackling, he spoke up. “Ryan, you and Luke fuck like rabbits. I don’t know how he keeps up- that’s not my point. I mean, Ryan knows when someone wants to fuck someone.”

Ryan smirks cockily. “Damn right we do,” He turns to Brian, pointing a spoon in his face. “That alpha wants you.”

“What alpha wants Brian?” Luke walked into the kitchen. He stepped behind Ryan, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck. “Mm, smells good.”

“You’re home early,” Ryan spun around in his boyfriend's arms. He leaned up a bit, pecking Luke’s lips. “Tyler wants to mount Brian.”

“Yeah but, David also wants to mount Brian,” Scotty appeared, out of seemingly thin air. He stuck his finger into Ryan’s sauce, only to be slapped with a spoon. He whined, rubbing his hand as he sucked the sauce off his finger. “When I was working with him- He compared a fish’s scales to Brian’s eyes.”

“This is so gay,” John snorted. “Brian has both an alpha, and a beta after him. What will he do?”

“Die,” Brian groaned out, his face bright red. The four around him laughed. “I’m sure you guys are just imagining things.”

“No I agree, Tyler definitely wants to mount you,” Luke agrees with his boyfriend. Luke was Evan’s third. “I was hanging out with the dude the other day, and seemed so sexually frustrated. Then started talking about an auburn wolf that sparkles.”

Brian focused on his meatballs, not the blush on his cheeks. He pushed the others' words out of his head, not believing them. The attention, if it was real, was nice. Yet, he just didn’t know how to feel. Also, two guys!? Two, very attractive, tall, guys.

~~~~~

Everyone was home for dinner tonight, a fact which made Ryan more nervous. Though, he was mainly focusing on pleasing his mate. It came around to dinner, and the two who were helping earlier, were still helping.

John was going around, setting up the table. He was grumbling as he did so, complaining that this felt just like work. Ryan threatened to pour hot sauce in his eyes. Brian was subjected to going and telling everyone dinner was about to be served.

Half of the group were in the living room, so he told all of them. They smiled and gave him thanks before heading to the dining room. A few more were in the games room, and he told them. They said they were just going to finish their game. Two more people. Brain gulped. David and Tyler.

After the interaction with them in the kitchen, he felt nervous. Then the teasing from John, Scotty, Ryan and Luke just made him more paranoid. Everyone had little decorations on their doors, so it was pretty easy to find the rooms. He went to David first, knowing the beta doesn’t have a temper.

The decoration outside David’s room made Brian laugh. It was a large rainbow, and instead of gold pots at the ends, it was potatoes. It had ‘David’ in scribble writing across the rainbow. Brian knocked on the door softly.

“Gimme a sec!” Was heard through the door. Brian knew he could just tell him what he came to say, but he could hear the beta rushing around his room to get to the door. The door opened and David stood there with a wide grin, his hair was wet, some droplets dripping down his face. “What’s up Bri?”

“Dinners ready,” Was Brian’s quiet answer. His eyes flickered up to David’s, then he looked away shyly. “Better get down there soon before Ryan starts going all were-rabbit.”

“Were-rabbit?” David questioned, tilting his head as he tried not to laugh.

“The Wallace and Gromit movie,” Brian rubbed the back of his neck. “They compared Ryan to a rabbit, and I thought of that,” David burst out laughing. He told the omega he’d be down after he dried his hair, so Brian went to tell Tyler. 

He was a little more nervous to speak to the alpha, which was to be expected. The decoration on Tyler’s door confused him slightly, but like David’s, made him laugh. It was a pig in an old farm truck, driving. He wore a crown and a fluffy coat. The side of the truck had ‘Wildcat’. Below that, it said ‘Piss off, it’s Tyler’. Brian snorted. He knocked on the door.

The door opened quickly, surprising Brian. There stood Tyler, looking only mildly annoyed. He was shirtless, wearing only sweatpants. He was sweating, and panting, and, Brian had to look away quickly. He stared at the hardwood floor beneath his shoes. 

“What?” Tyler grunted out. “I was in the middle of doing weights. Can I do anything for you?” Tyler’s smell started to hit Brian’s nose and he had to straighten out his mind.

He cleared his throat harshly and looked up at Tyler. He had to count in his head. He was on suppressants, but that doesn’t mean his heat won’t come. Maybe his heat was coming up and that’s why this sweaty alpha was in front of him. Brian knew if he dared look at the sweatpants, he would most definitely send himself into a heat. 

“It’s dinner time,” Brian finally spoke. Tyler raised an eyebrow at him. Brian rolled his eyes. “Come down for dinner, Ty. Before Ryan has our asses.”

“Ty?” Tyler mumbled. No one had ever really bothered giving Tyler a nickname, maybe that chick from the mechanic. Brian made it sound less filthy though. He was sure the omega could make it the good kind of filthy. Tyler had to take a step back. “Yeah, okay. I’ll just- be down in a bit,” Then he shut the door.

Brian frowned at the closed the door. That was a bit rude. He huffed but went back downstairs to the kitchen. Ryan then ordered him and John to get everyone drinks, to which they both groaned.

So they went to the dining room. Everyone was there except David and Tyler, but Brian knew that. So they went through and asked what everyone wanted. Evan wanted Strawberry lemonade, Jon tried to ask for a milkshake but Brian threatened to just give him milk and ice cream in a wine glass, so he went with a strawberry lemonade as well.

Brock wanted mineral water, John gagged, Anthony wanted a beer, Scotty and Marcel wanted the same, Luke wanted whiskey, Ryan yelled at him from the kitchen so he changed it to a beer, and Jarren wanted a lemonade with three ice cubes. John could have hit him.

So John and Brian went back to the kitchen to get everyone's drinks. Brian ran into David along the way, who asked for a beer. Running into Tyler, he asked for the same. Brian called everyone alcoholics, then decided he would also have a beer.

“Not like they have beer all the time,” John said as he pulled beers out of the drinks fridge and handed them to Brian, who put them on the counter behind him. “We haven’t drunk in a while, and they aren’t going to get drunk. So it’s fine.”

“I stand by everyone being alcoholics,” Brian said as he looked at the seven beers on the counter. They got the other drinks ready, John was having a lemonade and Ryan was having mineral water.

They took the drinks out in turns to put on the table where everyone was sitting. This is when Brian saw that somehow, he was stuck in between David and Tyler. Brian internally groaned, it was going to be a long dinner. 

Soon enough, Ryan had finished the meal and had plated everything up. So the three spent time taking the plates out to everyone. Apparently Ryan portioned everything for specific people. Say, most of the alphas dishes were bigger than the omegas. Brian thought that was smart.

Once the food was out, and everyone was seated. They were finally ready to start eating. Evan made a joke about saying grace, to which Jon said he would burn up on the spot if they did. Then David said Ryan should look about working as a chef. Ryan said he rather look at animal guts than deal with angry customers, which he still does but not like at restaurants. Fair.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight fight fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY I got busy with assignments

Everyone had begun eating, and loud chatter filled the room. It was comforting, in a sense. Though the blanket was going to break soon enough.

“These meatballs are so good!” Jarren mumbled through a mouthful of food. He was sat directly across from Brian, John on his left. On his right was Ryan and Luke.

John rolled his eyes at the pale boy. “Eat with your mouth closed,” Jarren swallowed his food and stuck his tongue out. The elder went to stab it with his fork, making the younger squeal.

“You know Evan, instead of doing whatever you were going to do,” Anthony pointed at Evan with his fork, then at John and Jarren. “Remember you have two literal children already,” The two shouted their protests, making the table laugh. 

“No wonder I’m already getting wrinkles,” Jon sighed over dramatically, pressing a hand to his forehead. “I’ve been babying two overgrown men.”

“There there dear,” Evan patted Jon’s thigh. “There’s ointment for that.”

“You’re supposed to say I don’t have wrinkles, dickhead!” Jon swatted Evan’s chest. “You bet I’m killing you soon, old man. For your fucking money.”

“I always knew Jon was a gold digger,” Marcel chuckled. “Scott, cough up the tenner.”

“Eat my ass Marcel,” Scotty shoved spaghetti into his mouth. 

“Take me on a date first,” Marcel rolled his eyes jokingly.

“I wouldn’t take your bitchy ass on a date,” Scotty swallowed the spaghetti in his mouth, coughing slightly. Marcel asked who he would on the table. Scotty looked around. “Brian.”

“Me?” Brian tilted his head, and a light blush coated his cheeks. He knew this was just a stupid joke, but the sentiment was nice. No one ever really wants to take him out on a date

“Oh so, you’ll take Brian but not me?” David was offended. “We’re the same! Both irish, and cute.”

“You’re not cute,” Tyler snorted, now a part of this conversation. It seemed everyone was watching this interaction now. “Brian is cute though, and his accent just sounds better. At least it sounds like he’s speaking mostly english.”

David scoffs loudly. He looks at Brian, who was sitting awkwardly next to him. Both because nerves, and the two mens long legs squished his own. “Brian,” Brian looked at David in question. “Do you think I’m cute?”

Brian stuttered for a second. “I- um, yeah,” Was what he managed to get it out. “You’re very cute David!”

David grinned, feeling something swirl in his chest. He went to say something, but Scotty interrupted him. “Yeah yeah, whatever. Brian, since you’re the cutest out of everyone here. Come on a date with me?” John, Ryan and Luke knew what he was doing. Brian had a hunch. 

Brian was stuttering again, but David spoke first. “Sorry, he’s busy going on a date with me,” He stated firmly.

Brian heard a growl to his left, and he was sure the only other person who heard that was Anthony, on Tyler’s other side. “Who says he has time to go on a date with you? Our date takes up a lot of time, so he’ll be with me.”

Brain could feel his face burning. He did not want to be a part of this conversation! So he just busied himself with his food. 

People moved on from that conversation, and were now talking in their own little groups. Brian was the only person sitting there quietly. He silently ate his food, admiring how good it actually tasted. Brian had cooked a few times, but not many.

He lifted his head up to look around the room. He felt like this was his new family. Although he felt some major attractiction from the two men currently squishing his legs, everyone else felt like brothers.

John and Jarren were in a heated conversation with David, something about realistic food. Brian didn’t understand it. Luke and Ryan were talking to Marcel and Scorry. Luke had an arm over Ryan’s shoulders, eating with only one hand. Tyler was talking to Anthony, and Brock was talking with Evan and Jon.

Brian still felt out of place a little bit. He wasn’t here as long as the rest of them, and he came from another pack. On those really bad nights, Brian swore he could still smell the old pack on him. This made him shiver.

He finished off his beer, noticing he finished it off quickly from his nerves. It made him feel warm, but he was nowhere near drunk. Maybe another night.

He heard the conversation to his right, and noticed David was now eating his food. John and Jarren talking to each other. Brian smiled, he could tell they had a thing for one another. Brian turned to David and poked his foot with his own.

David lifted his head, spaghetti dangling from his lip. Brian laughed and David quickly slurped it up with a blush. He wiped his chin and chewed at the food. “What’s up?” He asked after he swallowed the food.

“I was wondering if you could help teach me how to cook? Since you’re the big cook of the house,” Brian asked. “I sort of know how to cook, but nothing like.. This.”

“I don’t usually cook at home, maybe once every two weeks,” David stabbed at a meatball. “But I can help teach you. Actually,” He quickly ate the meatball then turned to Brian. “Did you want to go on a date? We can go to this cafe. The restaurant I work at partners with them, and we get bread for them. So it’s more like a bakery. It’s really good though, it would be nice,” David kept going on a tangent, nervous. 

Brian’s face was warm, but he had a giddy smile threatening to break. “That sounds good David,” Brian finally spoke. “I’d like that,” He mumbled. David smiled. 

David would have said something else, only he was interrupted once again. By Tyler. “A date?” He asked, and it sounded quite angry. He huffed loudly. Brian heard Anthony say something, making Tyler wave him off. “Bri, wanna go to the bar with me Friday night? I can get Anthony to give us a secluded table.”

Brian flushed even more. “Wha- I-,” That giddy grin was starting to come out. “I’d love to go to the bar with you.”

“So on Sunday, you’ll come to the cafe with me?” David asked, bringing Brian’s attention back to him. “They close at two, so maybe we could do brunch?”

Brian nodded quickly. “Brunch sounds nice, I’ll have to set lots of alarms,” He laughed, making David laugh as well.

“I’ll work on Friday, but we can still get there before it gets too busy,” Brian turned back to Tyler. “I get off early anyway on Friday’s.”

“That’s handy,” Brian grinned. “Maybe around six thirty we could get there?” Tyler seemed to agree with him.

Brian heard a huff next to him, and saw David shoving another meatball in his mouth. Looking at Tyler, he was smirking as he finished off his bear. Oh boy, what did Brian just get himself into. He looked up, and John winked at him. Ryan made the sex movements with his hands, and Luke pushed his mates hands down.

Brian’s face turned even more red, if that was even possible. He was sure he looked like a tomato at this point. 

“So Brian,” Brian knew from Scotty’s tone, he was about to start something ugly. “I think you’re the cutest at the table, and you said David is cute. But who do you really think is the cutest?”

All eyes were on him again, and he could have let out a whimper. He suppressed that classic omega noise and stared at his plate. He did not want to make accidental eye contact with someone. 

He would say Jon, but Evan would get pissy. Maybe Brock? He has been one of the nicest thus far. Brian really knew who was the cutest, but didn’t know if that answer was allowed.

“Am I allowed to say two people?” Scotty shook his head. Brain frowned, seriously considering his options. He sighed. “Brock is the cutest.”

“Yes! I knew the charm would work!” Brock joked and everyone laughed. Except for a certain beta, and a certain alpha. Brock noticed this and his lips quirked up in a smirk. Aside from the couples, who does everyone else think is the cutest?” John and Jarren said each other's name. “You two are basically a couple, hush.”

Anthony answered Brock. Marcel answered Scotty, Scotty kept with his answer of Brian. Brock said Marcel. David and Tyler were quiet. Brain felt the tension, and went to joke about how Brock didn’t think he was cute back when Tyler spoke up.

His voice was thick and heavy, and it sent a shiver down Brian’s back. “I think Bri is the cutest,” He answered. “Especially with those diamond eyes.”

Brian heard a grunt from the beta. “Bri is the cutest, he beats all your asses,” David tried to match Tyler’s voice, so his accent was thick. “He’s cute in every way. Look at him blush.”

Everyone could feel the tension seeping from the beta and alpha that sat beside the nervous omega. Brian looked at the people across from him with pleading eyes, but they just shook their head. They were trying not to laugh. 

Tyler wrapped an arm around Brian’s shoulder, and the omega immediately tensed up. He wasn’t prepared for the sudden contact. David noticed first.

“Hey, get your hand off him,” David pushed Tyler’s arm off Brian’s shoulder. “He was clearly uncomfortable with that.”

Tyler scoffed, shaking out his arm. “Were you uncomfortable Bri?” Brian shook his head slowly, looking down at his lap. “See, dude, it was fine.”

“Brian you’re allowed to speak up,” David placed a gentle hand over Brian’s that rested on the table. “Just because he’s an alpha, doesn’t mean you have to put up with him being a bitch.”

Brian blushed, his arm twitching from the touch. That’s when Tyler leaned over, harshly grabbing David’s hand and pushing him away. He nearly fell out of the chair. “Uncomfortable, remember,” Tyler mocked.

“Tyler! You act like such a child!” David groaned. “Stop being petty.”

“I am not being petty, alphas don’t get petty.”

“Alphas are some of the most petty people I know. Maybe you’re upset because I got to Brian first, but maybe if you weren’t such a dick at the beginning.”

“Not upset. You haven’t even gotten to him yet, you asked him on a date, that hasn’t happened!”

“You are upset! And at least I asked first, I was also kinder, not a cunt.”

“I’ll show you a cunt.”

Tyler stood up quickly, the chair going back. David stood up as well, eyeing the slightly taller male. Brian sat in between the two, alarm bells ringing. He looked at both of them, knowing he should say something. He was too scared. He looked around the table. The two other alphas seemed ready to jump in if necessary, but otherwise, they just sat and watched.

“Tyler, you have always been such a moody bitch,” David rolled up the sleeves of his sweater. “Since day one. You use the fact you’re an alpha to scare everyone, and you don’t care when it genuinely hurts people. You’re never nice, never say thank you or sorry. You need a reality check mate.”

Tyler glared at the other. “Oh get off your high horse, you were no piece of cake either,” Tyler pulled off his flannel, laying it over the back of his chair. “I remember when you first came here and Brock tried to help you. You nearly ripped his damn eye out.”

“I was scared and angry! What the fuck did you expect me to do!?”

“Not attack him!”

“Oh I’m sorry, who’s talking again? How many fights did you get in with Evan?”

“They were reasonable.”

“Stupid alpha fights.”

“They were pretty stupid,” Evan muttered, only to be slapped over the back of his head by his mate. Evan just snickered.

“Fine, David. Have it your way.”

“My way?”

Tyler stepped forward, and his fist collided with David’s cheek. Brain yelped standing up and pushing back into the table. David stumbled back, a hand coming up to rub his jaw. He knew he wasn’t going to win this fight. Tyler was trained, and a strong alpha. David was no weak beta.

David went forward, sending his own punch into Tyler’s gut. Tyler had little to know reaction, grabbing David’s wrist and twisting. David scowled, sending a leg into Tyler’s knee. This got a reaction, and the alpha bent slightly. David brought his knee up, slamming it into Tyler’s bottom jaw. He yanked his wrist away and pushed his other fist into Tyler’s chest. This caused Tyler to stumble back.

All while, Brian was gripping to the table. His eyes were wide with fear, and his breathing had picked up, his heart hammering in his chest. His knuckles were turning white, whimpers falling from his lips without him knowing. 

Brock rushed over, standing in front of Brian. Brian couldn’t help but reach out and cling to the back of his shirt. The two were still fighting. Throw kicks, punches and insults.

Anthony stood up and stood between the two, trying to push them away. He got a kick to the hip, and a punch to the jaw. Accidentally, but he didn’t budge. Luke came over next, wrapping his arms around the betas skinny waist and lifting him up, taking a few steps back. Evan was in charge of Tyler, and simply went about grabbing the collar of his shirt and forcing him back. This caused Tyler to on to his knees. He knew his alpha was the one holding him back, so knew to stay put.

The two were breathing heavily, glaring each other down. Anthony took a step back, standing next to Brock. Brian poked his head out over Brock’s shoulder, staring at the two angry males. Evan cleared his throat, going to speak. Only his mate was the one to talk.

“What are you two ididots doing!?” Jon shouted, walking to stand between the two. “Fighting? Actually fist fighting? At the fucking dinner table! Ryan spent all this time cooking for us, and although it was mainly for Luke, he was down in the kitchen since midday trying to make this right. Now you two knobheads have to come along and completely ruin it!”

“What Jon is trying to say, is that we are disappointed,” Evan’s tone voiced how everyone felt. “We are family, and we have all gone through a lot together. You both have gone through a lot, and it’s okay to have pent up anger, but fighting is not the way to solve it.”

“It’s my fault,” Brain spoke up with a frown. “I-I’m in the way, I’m the reason they started arguing.”

“No Brian,” Brock tried to reassure the omega. “It’s not your fault.”

“But it is!” Brian tried to argue, his voice cracking.

“Look what your fighting has done!” Jon yelled. “Brian is going to cry!” The two heads snap to Brian’s direction. He sunk down, hiding behind Brock again, sniffling. “Luke, Evan, please take the two to their rooms. They can stay there until they calm the fuck down.”

“Who put you as boss?” Evan asked with a smirk. Jon raised an eyebrow at him. Evan just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah,” He yanked at the back of Tyler’s shirt. Tyler got the idea and stood up. Evan let go, and led them out of the room. Tyler looked at Brian one last time, guilt swimming in his eyes.

After a minute or two, Luke put the lanky Irishman down. David brushed off his middle, only to be shoved by the larger. “Gonna act tough, treat you tough,” David just snorted. He gave Brian a sad smile, then the two left the room. 

“Desert anyone?” Jon asked the room.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post on Monday, tired, stressed. It was a bad day.

It was Friday, which meant time for Brian’s date. He sat on the couch in the living room waiting for Jon, Ryan and Jarren to get home. Jon and Ryan because they already have mates, Jarren because he also needs tips. 

Brian would look at himself in the camera on his phone with a frown. His eye was, messy. There was a scratch down it, and it was a lighter colour than his other bright blue eye. He usually wore a patch when he went out, and he guessed this is what he’ll be doing again today.

He ruffled his hair, his frown deepening. He really didn’t think he was all that attractive. He wasn’t tall, but he wasn’t short. He had some muscle, but still some chub. People in the old pack always pointed that out. His hair was always messy, never going how he wanted it to. He just wasn’t that good looking. His most attractive feature was probably being a male omega.

Before his thoughts could travel any further, the front door open and in came chatter. He heard four voices. Peering over the couch, he saw the three boys he was waiting for and Brock. Brock gave him a kind smile. “Just had to drive the idiots home. I’ll stay out of your hair.”

“Brock, we said your welcome to join,” Jon argued, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yes, we get it, you’re straight. But we need to know what a man wants.”

Brock held his hands up in surrender. “Sorry man, uh, shit to do. Cooking dinner for those of us who aren’t going on a date.”

“There’s only one couple going on a date?” Ryan was confused. “They aren’t even a couple.”

“Not yet!” Jon pointed a finger in the other omegas face. “Not yet. Tonight will change this.”

“What about David?” Jarren questioned from behind Ryan. “Brian still has to go on a date with him, what if they end up becoming a couple?”

Jon grinned, and it was sinister. “Trust me,” He leaned towards the other two, dropping to a whisper. “There is so much sexual tension between David and Tyler.”

Brian didn’t hear what the last bit was, but he was curious. “You guys do know, I’m sitting right here?”

“Yes yes, we know,” Jon turned to Brian and ushered him up off the couch. The four made their way up to Brian’s room, Brian letting them all in. It was one of the smaller rooms, but Brian quite liked it. 

Brian sat down on his bed, Jarren coming over to sit next to him. Ryan faceplanted on to the middle of the bed, behind the other two. Jon was already rifling through Brian’s clothes. 

“So, how are Tyler and David going?” Ryan asked as he rolled on to his back. “They both came and said sorry to me, separately, for ruining my dinner. I thought that was nice, a surprise from Tyler.”

“Evan’s had them doing more work for the rest of the week,” Jon pulled out a shirt, wrinkling his nose at it then putting it back. “He almost was going to stop the dates, but decided they may actually help the buffoons.”

“I haven’t even seen them in the same room,” Jarren leant back on the bed, laying his head on Ryan’s stomach. “Tyler has been ‘busy’ at work, so when David is around the house he just hangs out with everyone else.”

“It doesn’t seem like the fight has gotten to them,” Ryan started running his fingers through Jarren’s hair. “They don’t seem depressed at all, it’s the same old same old. The only bad thing is, they don’t acknowledge each other.”

“Tyler is being a big baby,” Jon was starting a stack of clothes on Brian’s desk chair. “He doesn’t know what to do in this situation, and David thinks Tyler is the one who should man up. Which he’s right.”

“At least he manned up enough to finally ask Brian on a date,” Jarren let his eyes flutter closed. He soon let out a short laugh. “Actually, John told me he was getting a lift from Tyler one day. He had to walk down to the mechanic, which was only a half hour walk so he didn’t mind. When he got there, that Kelly chick was flirting up a storm with him. Tyler looked very uncomfortable.”

“He can’t man up enough to tell a woman no,” Ryan laughed. “I’m sure she’s nice, but christ that alpha is the biggest sook.”

Jon laughed at that. He had finally gone through all of Brian’s clothes and had gathered them in some outfits he thought would look nice. Brian sat there quietly while the three talked, just watching as Jonathan went through his clothes. “What are you thinking Brian? About everything between David and Tyler?”

“Do you think you know who you’re going to choose?” Questioned Jarren.

“Relax guys, let Brian think,” Ryan tapped Jarren’s forehead. “Brian, you don’t have to choose now, you don’t have to choose at all.”

“I want both of them,” Brian mumbled. The room was quiet. “They are both incredibly nice- even though Tyler can be a dick. They are attractive, and I just feel so drawn to them. I feel like I have to be by their sides, at the same time, and their scents. They just do something to my dumb omega brain.”

Ryan and Jon gave each other a look. It was like the ‘I too am an omega and understand exactly what this other omega is going through’ look. Jarren huffed a laugh. If Jon is right about Tyler and David, Brian could get what he wanted.

“I understand I’ll probably never get that,” Brian continued on. “It’s- they don’t hate each other, but it doesn’t seem like they overly like each other either. I wish I could get them to like each other more.”

“Maybe you should take them out on a date, both of them,” Jon suggested. “Maybe to the movies or something.”

Brian shrugged. “Maybe,” He stood up, walking over to Jon and looking at the outfits. “If it gets them closer, I’ll do it.”

Jon grinned, ruffling the omegas hair. Now, it was time to try on these outfits. Brian was not so excited for that. He had to try on three outfits, this was Jon’s command. Whatever came second best, would be for the date with David.

The first outfit was simple and laid back, Brian thought it was quite nice, but maybe not for him. It was a simple grey sweater that was slightly too large. The jacket was dark grey with a hood, but there was another denim jacket over the top. The jeans were black and tight, black boots on his feet. To top it off, a white scarf hung loosely around his neck.

Brian did a little spin for the three that sat on his bed. He walked from one side of the room to the other, then back in front of his friends. He raised an arm with a shrug.

“It doesn’t really speak Brian,” Jon shook his head. “This is not a fit.”

“So Brian, tell us, what do you think about Tyler,” Ryan asked. He was leaning on Jon’s back, head resting on his shoulder. Jarren lay with his head in Jon’s lap.

“Well, he’s tall and he’s built,” Brian thought, his eyes squeezing shut for a moment. “He has a nice air to him. He’s intimidating, and angry. While that may be a turnoff, it really just does something, you know? He’s clearly a dog person, which is great. He has soft looking hair, and a nice beard slowly developing. He’s not always an ass, sometimes very witty and funny. He has a voluminous laugh that makes me laugh. His eyes are like looking into the ocean when it’s bright, but you can see the stars. And he has this scent that is so.. Delicious.”

Brian blushed hard, realizing he went on a mini rant about how he thought the alpha was. The others just gave him a knowing look. “What about David?” Jarren asked.

“He is also tall, and very lanky. Plus he’s Irish, so he reminds me of home. I get a big sense of home from him. He smells like home, he- I haven’t touched him but I bet he feels like home. His accent, I know we have the same one, but it just sounds hotter on him. He is very sweet, though quite idiotic. But he genuinely cares, he just doesn’t know sometimes.”

“So if David feels like home, what does Tyler feel like?” Jon inquired.

“Like a safety blanket,” Was Brian’s answer. “I feel safe and warm with Tyler.” The others were very surprised by this answer.

The next outfit was a little nicer. At least Brian liked it more than the first. Also, apparently the jacket used to be Tyler’s. He hadn’t worn it for a while, so Jon stole it and handed it to Brian. One quick sniff and yep, it was Tyler’s. The outfit was a simple black shirt paired with black jeans, the jeans still a little tight. He wore brown boots, and they look just a little better than the black ones. The jacket. It was a dark red on the outside, and on the inside it was a white fluff. It was so soft and warm, Brian could lay in it forever. Only if it continued to smell like the alpha.

“That’s a definite maybe,” Jarren said. He smiled at Brian. “Look at how much he adores the jacket!”

“Maybe pile it is,” Jon nodded in agreement. “Brian, when you go into the date, just be yourself. You’re going to be shy at the beginning, but try to open up as much as you can.”

“Don’t do anything to piss him off for attention,” Ryan added. “I know you won’t, but both me and Jon made that mistake. Our mates are alphas, so is Tyler. Tyler has a lot more anger issues. If what our boys did was bad, then ooh boy.”

“Try and flirt, be that cute Irish boy I know you are,” Jon teased. “Compliment him, he loves having his ego boosted. Maybe show off a bit, but don’t get too drunk. Just be… lowkey, but there.”

The third outfit was more Brian’s style. It was a plain white shirt that was a tad too big. A thin denim shirt over the top, not done up. Black jeans, that were a little looser than the rest. All with plain white shoes.

“Plain and simple,” Ryan nodded. “I say, wear the one with Tyler’s jacket tonight, then wear this one on your date with David. As for the other one, burn all those clothes,” The other two agreed.

“Hey! I like that scarf,” Brian pouted. 

Ryan and Jon have Brian a few more tips on how the date should go. They spoke a little bit about Tyler, about his dating history, and the fact in the time they’ve known him they have never seen him date anyone. Then just a few more general tips, and some omega tips.

Soon, the three left the room, and Brian had to start getting ready. He started this by jumping in the shower. He used his best shampoo, his best conditioner, and his best body wash. He washed everywhere, even though he didn’t really need to. It made him feel good though. 

After the shower, he quickly dried himself off. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, this and that. He then changed into the outfit, and he definitely liked it. Jon was to thank. He did his hair as best as he could, although it still looked a tad messy, then he put on his best cologne. 

Walking back out to his bedroom, he grabbed his phone. There was a text from Tyler. Just saying he was about to come collect him soon. Brian bit his lip, feeling the jitters start to hit. He was so excited.

~~~~~

Brian was internally screaming. He didn’t know out of fear or excitement, he just knew he was screaming.

Tyler came and collected him from his room. He wore an incredibly strong cologne that had Brian swooning. His jeans were loose, but tight around the thighs. His shirt was grey, and also quite loose. He wore a flannel over the top. It looked like his usual casual clothes, but slightly nicer. Brian thought he looked great.

As soon as Brian opened the door, Tyler recognized the jacket. Brian stuttered, saying he didn’t know and Jon gave it to him. Tyler just laughed, said it was good on him, and left it at that. He led Brian down to the garage and to the fancy sports car, that made Brian very excited. 

They drove to the bar silently. It was awkward at first, as most first dates were. It wasn’t too bad, though Tyler had a suspicion the omega was scared of him. Arriving at the bar, Anthony and Marcel just happened to be working. They took them to a table towards the back, somewhat secluded from other customers. It was warm and cozy.

The two males sat at the table across from each other, Brain looking around, and Tyler staring at the boy. He cleared his throat roughly, catching the omegas attention. He then went to order drinks and food.

So this led to Brian’s current predicament. The drinks were here, Tyler had just gotten the two beers. The food as well, Tyler with a Steak, Brain with a burger. They were halfway through their meals. With the way they were sitting, if Brian moved his foot slightly to the side, it would brush against Tyler’s calve. That wasn’t his problem though, the issue was, Tyler being so flirty.

“Brian, you know despite living with you, I still barely know you,” Tyler states as he takes a sip of his beer, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

“Isn’t that supposed to be worded as, ‘so tell me about yourself’?” Brain quirks an eyebrow back. Tyler laughs, holding his hands up in surrender. “Gosh, Tyler. I wouldn’t know where to start. I was born in Ireland, on March 23rd. It was a nice place. My parents decided to bring us over to America when I was, I think twelve or thirteen. Then, we somehow ended up joining a pack. My brains fuzzy on that. Then I lost my family and- my favourite colour is red, and I really like the Terminator movies. My secret pleasure is chocolate coffee, and my favourite food is Indian food.”

Tyler blinked. His eyes scanned over Brian’s face as the omega looks down at his meal, picking at his chips. Tyler frowned. He could ask about Ireland, his family and pack another time. “Red huh? Is that why you like my jacket so much?” Brian just blushed. “I can’t say I remember much of the Terminator movies, we’ll need to have a movie night.”

This gets Brian excited, and he sits up with a grin. “Yeah!” He blushes again. “That’ll be good. But, uh, you. Tell me about you.”

Tyler rubbed his chin. “Born in Indiana on September fourteenth. Life was pretty plain and boring. Anger issues have always been there, they stem from my father, but he’s a good dude. Uh, I got decent grades in school, then left early to become a mechanic,” Tyler smirks. “My favourite colour is blue, though I have a thing for zebra prints and stripes. My favourite movie, hm, I don’t even know. I like Game Of Thrones though. Secret pleasure? Lying in grass naked after a shift. Favourite food? Steak, for sure.”

“That’s some secret pleasure you’ve got there,” Brian teased, though the image floated through his mind. “Never seen Game Of Thrones.”

“You are so fucking watching it with me,” Tyler exclaimed. “You are not getting out of this one Bri.”

“I didn’t even say I wanted to,” Brian laughed. “That’s fine by me, Ty.”

A hum came from Tyler. “Sorry, didn’t hear that very last word. Say again?”

“Ty?”

Tyler chuckled. “That’s the shit.”

“Stop being weird, it’s just a nickname.”

“Yeah, but it’s coming from your cute mouth, with your cute accent.”

“You know, David has the same accent as me.”

Tyler quickly groaned. He pushed his finished plate away, before seeing Brian was also finished. He stacked his plate on top of Brian’s. “Can we not talk about that pussy?”

“Sorry, sorry.”

The two continued to talk for what felt like hours. They got comfortable, made jokes, flirted. They both loved every second of it. Anthony and Marcel were watching from the sidelines, grinning at the two.

“I told you, this date would go well,” Marcel stated, whacking Anthony on the arm.

“I never said it wouldn’t!” Anthony nearly dropped a glass. “But I’m still team David.”

“I don’t know why you and Brock are team David,” Marcel shook his head. “Who is also team David?”

Anthony rolled his eyes. “Me, Brock, Evan, Ryan, Jarren,” He mentally counted in his head, seeing as his hands were busy. “Then you, Scotty, Jonathan, Luke and John are team Tyler.”

“I can’t believe Evan is against his second,” Marcel laughed. “I also can’t believe Jon is against his mate, same with Ryan.”

Anthony just shrugged. “All I know is, we got bets, someones getting money,” He nudges his friend. “It’s gonna be me, I’m gonna get money.”

“Oh, get fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, not feeling the best lately. I have requests to do for one shots, so I'm trying to get to them. But, mental health bad. I'm trying to cope, figure stuff out. So soon enough, updates might be coming a little slower.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh it is 2 in the morning  
> also word count for this was 2699 hehe

After the date, Tyler had driven Brian back to the house. They talked the entire team, making jokes and flirtatious comments. Brian was feeling much more comfortable with the alpha. Tyler walked Brian up to his room, his hand brushing against the others. Brian just wanted to reach out and thread their fingers together.

Once at Brian’s door, Tyler made a comment of there being no artwork on Brian’s door. Brian just shrugged. They talked for a little more, making faint plans of getting together for another date. It all came to an end, Tyler kissing Brian on the cheek, then walking to his own room.

Brian went into his room with a quiet happy squeal. He danced around his room, feeling full of life. He stripped off his clothes, getting into pyjamas. He quickly clambered into his bed, falling asleep to a dreamless sleep.

Sunday morning came much quicker than what Brian was expecting. He woke up early, as he was going to the cafe with David at eleven. So he woke up at eight and started getting ready. His routine was much the same from when he got ready for his date with Tyler.

He pulled on the outfit, enjoying the way it made him feel a little cooler. He had gotten ready a little too early, and now sat on the edge of his bed, his knee bouncing. He ran a hand through his hair, missing it up after he finally got it how he liked it. Then there was a knock at the door. 

Even through the door, Brian could smell who it was. He stood up, nervously opening the door. He was greeted with David’s grin. “Morning Brian,” His thick Irish accent spoke. “Ready to go?”

Brian gave a short nod. “I’m ready,” He mumbled. He made sure he had everything then exited his room, shutting the door behind him. He smiled up at the other man. “Let’s go.”

The two walked downstairs and past the living room, saying goodbye to everyone. Everyone said different things, varying from ‘goodbye’ and ‘have fun on your date’. All except for Tyler, who sat angrily glaring at David. Brain noticed and frowned gently.

David luckily didn’t notice and led them out to his car. They got in and David started telling Brian about the cafe he was taking him to. Brian sat quietly, just listening intently.

They finally got to the cafe, and David led them inside. They got a window seat, allowing them to watch the people move by. The waitress walked over and asked what they could like. Brian got a black coffee, while David got a latte. Then they got a carrot cake to share.

The drinks and cake arrived, and that was when conversation was to start. Brian was nervous, he didn’t know why. David is a lot sweeter, and more gentle compared to Tyler. So it should be easier to talk to him.

“So you work at a restaurant right?” Brian asks. He pours the little bit of milk he was provided into the black coffee. “What kind of restaurant?”

“Well I wouldn’t say it’s a fancy one, but it’s not laid back either,” David rubbed his chin as he thought. “We’re like, middle class. We serve normal meals, just a little more jazzed up. We get a lot of couples coming in. Getting away from the kids, or rekindling the old fire.”

Brian laughed softly. “Sounds like a nice place, maybe you’ll have to take me sometime?”

David grinned. “I’m sure I could get us a discount,” He took a sip of his latte after adding three sugars to it. Brian couldn’t believe that. “Did you ever have a job?”

Shaking his head, Brian frowned. “Sometimes, back in Ireland, I would work with my dad or mates on the farm. I might get ten bucks a day, but that’s about it. Otherwise, in the pack.. Well, you know.”

“Would you want a job?” David asked, ignoring the hurt the previous question brought up. “Is there anything specific you would do if you had a job?”

Brian frowned as he thought. What would he want as a job? It hit him quickly. “I never got too much, but I’ve always enjoyed games. I want to help develop games and participate maybe in some of the acting.”

David grinned at him. “That sounds great Bri!”

“I guess, but,” Brian rubbed the back of his neck. “I have no proper education.”

David’s grin turns into a soft frown, but a smile makes its way back. “We can figure that out Bri, you don’t have to worry.”

“You have and Tyler both have Bri for me,” Brian purposely brought up the alphas name. “I have one for Ty, but how do I shorten David?”

David shook his head with a groan. “Don’t talk about that dickhead- now that he calls you Bri I need a new nickname for you,” He fake pouted. “A lot of people call me Nogla, or Daithi.”

“Nogla sounds more simple, but I’m going to use Daithi,” Brian smiles. “Why those names?”

“Similar to my actual name, but, not,” David gave a shrug. “I can’t think of anything other than Bri.”

“You can both call me Bri.”

“But I wanna be special.”

“Of course you do.”

The pair continued to joke around and talk for the rest of the date. They enjoyed their time together, both getting another coffee. At one-o-clock was when they finally decided to head back. They made jokes in the car along the way, Brian teasing the beta for being so lanky.

They got back to the house, and half of the group was still in the living room. They told the pair everyone else was in the games room. They just nodded and David led Brian up to his room.

“This was a very enjoyable date, Daithi,” Brian teased with a wink. “Now don’t forget, the next one has to be at your restaurant.”

“Does it?” David whines. He soon laughs. “Alright, alright, so be it,” Then he was leaning forward, and Brian didn’t know what to do. There were lips against his.

He closed his eyes, kissing David back. One of David’s hands went to the back of Brian’s neck, the other on his waist. Brian placed his hands on David’s shoulders. They shared the kiss, just outside Brian’s door. It was short and sweet, and with the taller giving the shorter a nibble on the lip, they pulled apart.

They said their goodbyes, then Brian retreated into his room. He waited until he could no longer hear footsteps and let out a squeal. He face-planted on to his bed, his whole body warm with heat. 

Yet, the pair somehow missed the angry alpha glaring at them.

~~~~~

David had gone and taken a nap after his date with Brian. Not that it tired him out being with the omega, but he woke up early, and the weak was already a stress to begin with. So, a few minutes after mentally cheering, he pulled off his clothes and crashed. Yes, he slept naked.

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. David groaned in response, only receiving another, more aggressive knock. David didn’t even have to smell to know who it was. With a grumble, he found a random pair of sweatpants and pulled them on.

He stumbled to his door, rubbing at his eyes. He pulled the door open, raising an eyebrow at the alpha who stood glaring him down. David rolled his eyes. “What?” He yawned out.

“So I’m guessing your date went well,” Tyler crossed his arms over his chest. “You should really keep making out to a minimum in front of people.”

“Not like Jon and Evan do- wait what?” David suddenly felt more awake. He looked at the alpha in surprise. “You saw?”

“Of course I fucking saw,” Tyler snarled, making the beta shrink down slightly. Tyler sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. Through his fingers, he peered at David. He was shirtless, and his skin was quite pale. There was a little bit of hair leading down, below his pants. Below his sweatpants. Tyler let out another groan.

“Look, Tyler, I know you like Brian to, but we can work this out more civilised right?” David asked, running a hand through his hair. Tyler watched the arm muscle flex. “We don’t have to do that stupid, alpha fight shit, right?”

Tyler was going to drink lots of alcohol after his next decision. “I have an idea,” He mumbled. Then he was grabbing David’s hips, pulling him close, and slamming their lips together.

David gasped. His hands pushed against Tyler’s chest, pushing him back. “What the hell Tyler!?” Tyler just growled and pushed David into the room. He shut the door behind him, locking it. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Fucking you?” Tyler questioned, raising an eyebrow. David stuttered, his face lighting up. “I like Brian, a lot. But, I’m just, testing.”

“So you want to fuck!?” Tyler nodded in response. David stared at the alpha in disbelief. David wouldn’t deny believing the alpha was hot, and once upon a time he did have a crush on him. He had no idea where this was heading, but some hot, angry sex couldn’t be too bad. “Fine.”

Then Tyler’s lips were back on David’s. The kiss was aggressive, fierce. Teeth clashing, tongues mingling. Hands roamed over bodies, exploring. David’s hands went up under Tyler’s shirt, pushing. Tyler got the idea, pulling back and taking off his shirt. Then their lips were locked again.

Tyler pushed David back until his thighs hit the bed, then they were feeling. The alpha pinned the beta to the bed. He disconnected their lips and kissed down to David’s neck. He kissed and kissed, sucking occasionally. David let out a shaky moan as he felt the small hickeys be placed on his neck.

Tyler moved down to David’s chest. He kissed along the expanse of skin before landing on the betas nippes. He flicked one, and sucked the other. Then he switched. This had David gasping for breath, his hands tangling in the sheets below him.

Tyler continued his descent of kisses, leaning him to the waistband of David’s sweatpants. The youngers erection was painfully obvious, making Tyler laugh. He nosed along the outline, making David shudder. He looked up at the Irishman, raising an eyebrow in question. David nodded.

Hands curled around the waistband of the Irishman’s sweatpants, and then they were pulled off of him. He shuddered again, cold air hitting his painfully hard cock. This feeling was soon replaced by a wet mouth.

David gasped, his hips bucking up. Tyler pushed his hips back down with a glare. He slowly licked around the tip, his tongue digging into the lip. He lowered down more on the length, bobbing his head a few times before pulling off.

David gasped and moaned, whining when the sensation was gone. “Who would have known the big scary alpha would suck a betas cock?” His voice was thick and heavy. He gasped as he received a slap on the thigh.

“Shut up you,” Tyler smirked. He sat up, looking through David’s bedside tables. He found a bottle of lube and a condom. He sat back and put some lube on his fingers.

Leaning back with a shaky breath, David spread his legs more. Tyler pushed a finger against the betas hole, and with slight resistance, pushed it in. David let out a quiet moan, making Tyler instantly start pushing his finger in and out. He started off slow, but soon sped up. He shortly added a second finger.

David gasped, his hips stuttering. Tyler thrusted his two fingers in and out. Curling, spreading, and pushing. Once he felt that was good, he added a third finger. David’s head was tilted back on to the pillows. His eyes closed in pure delight, letting little moans escape his lips.

Tyler pulled his fingers out slowly. He shucked off his pants and boxers, throwing them with his shirt. He rolled on the condom then started lathering on some lube. He rubbed the inside of David’s thigh. “You want this?”

“God yes I want this,” David sighed out. “Just fuck me Tyler, I’m no virgin,” He opened his eyes, peering down at Tyler. “Fuck you are big.”

Tyler smirked in response as he lined himself up. “Course I am baby, you're gonna feel this so good, yeah?” David smirked back at the alpha, in a way of saying ‘have a shot’.

Tyler looked down as he slowly entered, watching the way David’s tight hole swallowed his dick. He let out a groan, while David whined in a high pitched voice. Once Tyler was in to the hilt, he bottomed out. His hands were on David’s hips, gripping. David’s hands were above his head, gripping the pillows.

“Move, you alpha bitch!” David demanded needily, his hips grounding down. Tyler chuckled. He pulled back slowly, then slammed in. “o-H!” He did this again. “Tyler, please!”

Tyler laughed again. He adjusted his stance, starting a steady pace of thrusting in and out. He grunted and moaned, while David moaned and whined. Tyler started to build up the pace until he was slamming into the boy below him. The sound of skin on skin filling the room.

The sound was nothing compared so the moans spilling from David’s lips. His back was arched, and he was pushing back onto Tyler’s cock. He held a pillow over his face, trying to quieten himself. 

“Oh Tyler, yeah!” He moaned out. He slid a hand down his chest, grasping his own cock. “God yes..” He whined, starting to pump his hand.

“Come on David, tell me how it feels,” Tyler grunted. His hips slammed in, harshly digging into David’s ass. His grip on the boys hips tighter. “You feel so tight and warm!”

“You are so big!” David pumped his hand faster. He breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling. He hadn’t done this in so long, and felt his climax coming way too soon. “Ohh it’s so good!”

Tyler bent over David’s body. His hands slid down to the Irishman’s knees, pushing his knees up more. Tyler was now hitting David’s prostate dead on with every thrust. This caused David to yell out. He moved both hands back to the pillow over his head.

Tyler moaned between every few thrusts, while David moaned loudly with every hit to his prostate. He gripped the pillow tight, his body in pure delight. “Yes.. yes! Oh god, oh god! Ty! Right there! Please!”

Doing what was asked, Tyler continued to hit that spot, not once giving up his harsh pace. He grunted feeling himself get closer. He was determined to get the other to cum first. He slid a hand down and grasped David’s cock, making him yell out again.

He started to pump his hand in time with his thrusts, making David wither below him. That was a sight to see. All too soon, David was climaxing over Tyler’s hand and his chest. He called out Tyler’s name, whining at the end. Tyler continued his thrusting, feeling sweat drip down his forehead.

He came with a shout, groaning the younger boy's name. After a few seconds of panting. He slowly pulled out. He took off the condom, tied it up, then threw it in the bin. David removed the pillow from his face, looking up at the alpha.

David looked so fucked out. His chest rising and falling quickly, his legs still spread. Cum laid on his chest, and his hair was messy, shaping his bright red face. Tyler gave the beta a smile, leaning down and kissing his forehead. He walked away, starting to pull on his clothes.

David sat up quickly regretting that with a small wince. “Ty?” He asked softly. His voice was raw and croaky. “Where are you going?”

“Back to my room,” Was the alphas reply. He pulled on his shirt and smiled. “I’ll see you later, David,” And then he was gone, leaving the beta in utter confusion.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of chapters- I need to write soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda cute though  
> THERE IS SMUT

It had been two weeks since the dates between the three boys. Brian had been talking to David and Tyler, separately. Though he started to notice the two were starting to be in the same room. At one dinner, the only spots were either side of Brian. Then those seating plans just stuck.

Brian was getting kind of bored from being stuck in the house all the time. He got up, walking around the house in boredom. It was a Wednesday, and a lot of the group were at work. In fact, Brain thinks everyone was at work. This left him with the house to himself.

With this knowledge in mind, he decided to go down to the living room and watch a movie. He wore a pair of gym shorts, and a loose sweatshirt. He lay down on the couch, a heavy blanket over his body. He noticed it faintly smelt like some of the guys, the main smells being David and Tyler. He snuggled into the blanket more.

He rested his head on a pillow and focused on the movie. It was Avatar, he hadn’t seen it for quite some time. As he got deeper into the movie, he noticed his eyes starting to get quite heavy. He closed his eyes, just for a second, but soon passed out. 

Soft snoring was the first thing Scotty and David heard when they walked through the front doors, followed by a car coming down the dirt driveway. Looking over, it was Tyler, John and Evan. They were all very confused about their own work schedules, but they worked out times so they could get lifts.

Scotty and David walked over to where the snoring was coming from. David cooed seeing Brian passed out on the couch, and Scotty chuckled. The shorter of the two left, going up to his room to get changed. David crouched down in front of Brian, smiling at the omega. 

The three from earlier walk in, and David raises a finger to his lips. They raise their eyebrows and walk over. Evan laughs softly and walks away, John following soon after. This left Tyler and David, the taller coming to sit next to the beta.

“So, Tyler,” David’s voice was quiet, soft. “What was the other night about?”

“Well, David. You know back in traditional times, sometimes there was the chance of an Alpha, Beta and Omega being in a relationship,” Tyler matched David’s soft voice, his voice a lot quieter. “What if.. We did something like that with Brian?”

“So you wanted to test if you could fuck me without wanting to beat me?” David questioned.

“No, no,” Tyler shook his head. “I’ve always had an attraction towards you. Not as strong as my pull to Brian, but.. Look. Can’t we just try it?”

“If Brian is okay with it,” David nods. “We can try it.”

“He looks so peaceful,” Tyler gently runs a hand through Brian’s hair. “It’s adorable.” David nods in agreement.

Tyler hums then climbs onto the couch. He lifts up the blanket and worms behind Brian. He wraps an arm around his waist and pulls the blanket over the top of him. He winds their legs together and rests his chin on the top of the omegas head. 

David pouted. “Hey, that’s unfair!” Despite his argument, he still spoke softly. Tyler just shrugged with a smirk. “I’m going to go shower, I’ll be back.”

“Alright,” Tyler nods. David leans down, kissing Brian’s forehead, flicks Tyler’s nose, then leaves with a laugh. Tyler cuddles more into Brian and soon falls asleep as well.

Brian woke up feeling well rested and warm. Opening his eyes, he noticed it was a lot darker in the room. There was a lamp on next to him, filling the room with a soft light. The TV had been turned off and there was the faint smell of meat cooking wafting through the house.

Brain went to breathe in the meat, but got a much stronger smell. He was hit with the unmistakable scent of Tyler. The smell of nature and fuel, hitting his nose. He grunted and that was when he felt the arms wrapped around him, the long legs tangled with his own, and the warm breath on the back of his neck. No doubt, that was the Alpha. Shifting slightly, Brian felt something else warm. This brought a blush to his face, but he chose to ignore it. 

“Oh, are you awake?” A voice asked. Looking over, it was David. A book in hand, and glasses on his face. He sat at a seat on the other side of the lamp. He smiled at the sleepy looking omega. “Did you sleep well?”

Brian nodded slowly. He yawned before he spoke, “Yeah, yeah. Warm,” He mumbled. He pulled the blanket up to his chin, smiling. He felt shifting behind him and the arms around him tightening. “I don’t remember you being here when I fell asleep Ty.”

Tyler chuckled softly, and oh boy that sent a shiver down Brian’s spine. When he spoke his voice was thick, heavy and slow. “I just couldn’t resist myself when I saw how cute you were on the couch.”

Tyler slowly sat up, and Brian was brought up with him. The omega was pushed so his back was against the alphas chest. He hummed in content. David pouted feeling left out. He put his book down, putting his glasses on top of it. He went over to the couch, sitting next to the two. He laid his legs over Brian’s lap, and rested his head on Tyler’s shoulder.

“So, Brian,” David started. “We want to talk to you about some stuff.”

Tyler nods in agreement. “So traditionally, sometimes, there would be a relationship between an alpha, beta, and omega. Just a normal relationship, but three people. I believe now, it can be called a polyamourous relationship.”

“Sooo,” David rolls his eyes at the alpha. “We were thinking. I want to be your boyfriend, and also be Tyler’s boyfriend. Then Tyler wants to be my boyfriend, and your boyfriend. We would be a threesome of boyfriends.”

“Threesome of boyfriends?” Tyler snorts. “Something like that… What do you say Brian?”

Brain sat there, thinking. Here he was, pressed up against two beautiful men, both who want to be his boyfriend. He could burst right now if he thought about it too hard. He chewed on his lip, his eyes closed. He felt hands rub the outside of his thighs, and another hand rub along his rubs.

“Just think about it, Bri. No rush.”

“We both want what is best for you, that’s all.”

“God fuckin’- yes!” Brian gets out quickly. The two laugh. “Yes, yes yes,” He nods quickly.

“Then I can do this again,” David sits up and grabs Brian’s jaw gently, moving his head to face him. He leans in, pressing their lips together softly. Brian’s eyes flutter closed as he melted into the kiss. David pulled away with a grin. “I’ll never get tired of that.”

“Hey, move it,” Tyler leans over Brian’s shoulder, his head butting between the omega and beta. He connects his lips with Brian’s in a harsher way. Their lips move quickly, Tyler adding some tongue before pulling away. He turns, giving David the same aggressive kiss. 

“Now that you’ve said your words and made out, can you come have dinner?” They looked up, seeing Brock standing there with a smirk on his face. “We’ve been waiting on you. Tyler, have you showered? There’s grease on your shirt, that better not be on the couch.”

“No,” Tyler muttered as he looked down at his shirt. It did indeed have some grease on it. He just shrugged.

David was the first to get up, pulling Brian up after. Tyler stood up last. The three smiled at Brock who was chuckling. Then they all walked to the dining room. Everyone cheered upon seeing them enter.

“I fucking told you there was sexual tension between Tyler and David!” Jon shouted, throwing a pee at Ryan and Jaren.

Jaren threw a pee back. “Did you not hear them fucking two weeks ago?”

“They fucked!?” Ryan gasped. He started to pat his boyfriend's arm. “Lukey! They fucked!”

“Thanks darling, I heard,” Luke laughed. “So who won the bet?”

A loud laugh was heard from Marcel. “You’re not getting your money Anthony! You lost!” Anthony swore loudly.

“Do we all get money or do we all lose?” John asked. “Because, they all got together.”

“I say no one gets money,” Evan answered, making Anthony swear louder. “Just be happy we don’t have to watch the pining anymore.”

~~~~~

It had been a few days since the whole ordeal, and on this Friday both David and Tyler had the day off. So Brian begged his boyfriends to take him out, dare he waste away on the couch. 

So they decided to go out, Tyler’s shout he had said. When asked where they were going, he gave no answer. So they got in his sports car, Brian in the passenger seat, and left to wherever they were going. It involved driving around the outskirts of the city, which made Brian suspicious. 

Tyler continued to drive, eventually coming to a slow and pulling into a place. Looking out the window, Brian saw it was a mini golf place. He laughed, though he felt excited. “I’m going to kick your butts!”

“Oh don’t be so sure Brian,” David spoke cockily. He sat in the middle seat in the back, despite Tyler’s comment of him looking like a third wheel. “You have never played against me.”

“It’s the worst, I may just regret this,” Tyler snorted. He parked and the three got out. Tyler grabbed Brian’s hand before David could, making the Irishman pout. Tyler just stuck out his tongue.

They walked into the building, being hit with nice, cool air. A lady with purple hair greeted them. “Here for a session?” They nodded their heads. “It’s pretty empty today, so lucky you guys. We offer our Travel Through Time golf course, with eighteen holes. Just the three of you?”

Tyler walked up to the counter while the other two looked around. The lady explained everything to him, handed him the sheets, then went through with the payment. The other two ended up bringing drinks from the fridge over, so Tyler payed for them as well. Then they went to start.

The first hole was a very dark hole, that took a while for their eyes to adjust. It had little white lights everywhere that were assumed to be stars. The three boys ready to go, their competitiveness kicking in.

Brian went first, not voluntarily. He got it in two shots. David was next, who got it in five shots. Tyler got his in three. Moving on to the next one, there was a large tree in the middle. There was an apple with a snake wrapped around the branch. Beneath it, were statues of Adam and Eve cuddling. The hole was in the middle of the tree at the bottom.

Going in the same order, Brian got his in one shot. He cheered loudly, and Tyler gave him a celebratory kiss. David got his in two shots, and so did Tyler. The third one made Brian laugh, it was dinosaurs. There were dinosaur statues everywhere, and the hole was in one of the dino’s mouths.

“Yes I remember that in history,” Brian spoke as he was taking his first shot. “First, nothing, then Adam and Eve, then Dinosaurs.”

“Look at this cute guy,” Tyler pointed to one of the Dinosaurs. It looked like a Parrot and a Lizard mixed together. 

Brian got his in five shots, David in three, and Tyler in six. The fourth hole was monkeys. Brian cooed at all the apes and monkeys, soft of them hanging in trees. David managed to get a photo of Brian hugging one of the large Ape statues. In this one, Brian got it in fifteen, David in five, and Tyler in fourteen.

The next two were cavemen. The first one was the first men, Tyler noted a statue of a man holding a bat and dragging his wife by his ankle. David joked saying the Alpha was going to do that to the Omega. The second one was the more ‘advanced cavemen’, proved by one of them wearing a pair of glasses.

The three after that were Ancient Egypt, Ancient Rome and Ancient Greece. Brian liked Ancient Greece because it had statues or photos of the Greek Gods. He also whacked David on the head with his club.

As they were at the next hole, which was Renaissance themed, Brian asked a question. “So what does the winner get?”

“A dick sucking,” Tyler joked.

“Deal!” David and Brian shouted. They looked at each other, their eyes narrowing. “You’re so on, little boy,” David teased.

“Don’t say little boy when the prize is a dick sucking,” Brian cringed. David cringed as well.

The next hole was Pirates, only for it to go to the Industrial Revolution afterwards. Brian thought his history teacher must have been very wrong when she taught. The next three went War, Information Discovery and Civil Rights. Only for the hole after that to be a wedding scene. 

Brian and David stood where the Bride and Groom stood, Tyler taking a photo. The photo after that was of a club flying at David and Brian laughing. Then David laying on the floor and Brian giving him mouth to mouth. 

The next room was full of children statues, ranging from babies all the way to teenagers. “That is one ugly baby,” Brian patted a baby with his club.

“Bri that’s child abuse,” David lay a hand on Brian’s shoulder. “I’m going to have to call the protective services.”

“Nah, That’s just David as a baby,” Was Tyler’s last words, as he started to get hit with David’s club. He laughed loudly, his arms going to fight back. Brian quickly took a picture of the two.

The last one was death. It had skeletons hanging around, a group of old guys in the corner, and several graves. David pointed to the old guy with a cane. “That’s Tyler and his bad back,” Which resulted in him now getting hit with a club.

After they finished, they walked out and went over to the cafe. Brian and Tyler went to go order food and lunch while David counted up all the scores. They came back with a number and asked who the winner was.

“Well,” David chuckled. “Brian, you got one-hundred and seventy-four. I got one-hundred and seventy-six,” They all leaned in closely, listening. “Tyler got one-hundred and fifty-five.”

“Fuck yes!” Tyler cheered loudly, throwing a fist in the air. He wrapped an arm around Brian’s shoulder, giving him a smirk. “You up to sucking my dick tonight baby?”

Brian laughed, although a light blush coated his cheeks. “Sure Ty,” This made Tyler cheer once again.

The food and drinks came, and they sat there eating. David stole some chips from Tyler, so Tyler stole a calamari ring. Brian took a sip of both of their drinks, so they stole a handful of Brian’s chips.

“So, how did you guys meet the pack?” Brian asked. The alpha and beta sat there quietly. David nodded at Tyler.

“Well, everyone met through Evan. Because he’s our alpha, he just- knew,” Tyler shrugged. “I met him when he came in through the old mechanic I used to work at. He came in with Jon, those two have been together for so long I swear. They told me they were moving away from home, to somewhere big, but their car was having difficulties. So I helped them find a nice hotel to stay out, told them good places to go visit, and helped them rent a good cheap car. Then I fixed up their car nice and well. I called them and told them, so the next day Evan came in to get it. He ended up taking me out to lunch, and told me how him and Jon were planning on starting a pack.I had always thought packs were weird, but if it makes them happy, go for it. Evan and I traded numbers and that was that for a while.”

“Before Tyler met up with Evan again, I ran into him,” David started talking. “By this time, Evan had brought in Luke, Brock, Scotty and Marcel. Because I work with Scotty, Evan came to pick him up one night. I started talking to Evan, I was hitting on him but don’t tell Jon dear god, and we became really close. I explained to Evan my current situation, which at the moment wasn’t great, and he gave me empathy. A few days later he offered joining the pack. So I trialed for a month, then I joined. Now they’re my family.”

“When I got back into contact with Evan, he had those guys, David, Ryan, Jaren and Anthony. Evan was thrilled to see me, said he missed me. I was very confused, and at that time I was a very angry alpha. I mean yeah I still am but that’s not the point. I still didn’t like the idea of joining a pack, but I needed a place to stay. I started a lot of fights, but they accepted me,” Tyler looked ashamed as he talked. “Then the others joined, and now you.”

Brian reached over, grabbing Tyler’s hand. He rubbed his thumb over the top, giving him a gentle smile. Tyler smiled back. “Thank you for telling me,” He mumbled, nodding to David. David gave the omega a grin.

Once they finished their food and drinks, they decided to head back to the house. Only, as soon as they entered, Tyler whisked Brian away, leaving David dying of laughter in the hallway.

Tyler took the omega up to his room, and upon entering Brian understood what he meant about the zebra print. Walking over to the bed, he ran his hand over the zebra print blanket. He gasped at how soft it was and laid down on it, burying his face in it.

Tyler walked over, starting to rub Brian’s back. “Nice and soft?” He asked, earning a nod. “Well, Bri, you can lay on it later. My dick needs sucking.”

Brian snorted as he sat up. “Very-,” Tyler’s crotch was suddenly in his face. “Formal…”

Tyler raised an eyebrow down at the omega, a smirk gracing his features. Brian whimpered quietly, the dark look in Tyler’s eyes turning him on greatly. He leaned forward and started to palm the alpha, feeling him already half hard. 

“Been thinking about this ever since we got in the car,” Tyler grunted out. “Wanna see your pretty pink lips wrapped around my cock.”

Brain whimpered once again. He continued his palming, until he felt Tyler become mostly hard. He pulled away and started to undo the alphas pants. He pulled them down to his thighs, attaching his mouth to the outline of his cock. Tyler grunted, threading a hand through Brian’s hair.

Brian hummed softly then pulled down Tyler’s boxers. His eyes widen in surprise, the pure length and thickness surprising him. Sure, Tyler is an alpha, but jesus. Brian started to kitten lick the tip, earning a growl from the alpha. He dug his tongue into the slit and the hand in his hair tightened.

Chuckling lightly, Brian takes the tip into his mouth. Tyler sighs contently. Brian lowers his head, taking in more of Tyler’s length before pulling off. He licks around the alphas base, then up the shaft. He takes the tip into his mouth, sucking, before repeating. After a few repeats of this, he takes the whole length into his mouth, He relaxes his throat, trying not to gag. He breathed through his nose and began bobbing his head.

Tyler’s head was slightly tilted back, his eyes closed in pleasure. Both his hands came to grip Brian’s hair, and he started guiding him. Brian closed his eyes, letting it happen. His hands came up to grip the alphas as said alpha started to roll his hips. Brian hollowed his cheeks, licking when he could.

Picking up his pace, Tyler was now fucking Brian’s mouth. Brian was moaning around his cock, sending beautiful vibrations through his body. Tyler moaned low in his throat, now slamming into the boy's mouth. Brian would choke occasionally, having to pull away from a few seconds.

Tyler pulled the omega off him, allowing him to catch his breath before thrusting right back in. “Oh fuck Bri, your mouth is so warm,” Tyler moaned out, Brian whined around his cock, making the alphas hips stutter. “Shit, I’m close.”

With one final slam, Brian’s nose pressed against his skin, Tyler came down the omegas throat, whining out his name. Brian gagged a little, but tried to swallow what he could. Once pulled away, he covered his mouth and swallowed the rest of the cum. He coughed into his hand, his throat sore from the abuse.

Brian was suddenly pinned to the bed by Tyler, lips being attacked. Their lips moved in sync, tongues exploring each other's mouths. Tyler tasting the sweet salty taste of himself in Brian’s mouth. He pulled back, pecking Brian’s lips one final time.

“Cuddle time?” Tyler offered. Brian laughed but agreed. Tyler pulled his boxers up, but stripped of his pants and shirt. Brian took off his pants, then joined Tyler under the zebra blanket to cuddle.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, life has been... hectic. Struggling a little, so haven't had time or motivation to write, or feeling confident enough to update. Trying to get back on track but it's a little hard right now, I'm in a tight spot. But enjoy this chapter! And the good stuff will be coming soon ;)

It had been a few weeks now since Brian had gotten together with the two other males. It was going well for the three of them, at least Brian thought so. He tried to spend as much time as he possibly could with them both equally. This was easy for him, as he still had no job.

That was an issue he had quite often. Being jobless. He was sick of being the only person in the house without a job. It made him bored, and impatient. He was home almost all the time, confined to the house or running around the forest.

This is what led him to going and talking to Jon about it. Jon was in his and Evan’s room, having just gotten home from work. He threw his work down on the desk he had, then jumped when he heard a knock on the door. “Come in!”

Brian hesitantly opened the door, walking into the room with an awkward smile. Jon saw him and grinned. He pulled off his jacket then sat down on the bed. “What’s up Brian?”

Brain shut the door behind him. He pulled the sleeves of his sweater, which is actually Tyler’s, over his hand. “I wanted to talk to you about something…” Jon nodded for him to keep going. “I want to look at getting a job.”

“A job huh?” Jon’s grin widened. He patted the spot next to him, so Brian walked over and sat next to him. “That sounds good, I can imagine you’re bored being stuck here. What kind of job would you want?”

“Well that’s the problem, I don’t know,” Brian shrugged. “I’ve never really had a job, and I don’t have much education. I never finished high school, or anything like that.”

Jon nodded slowly, listening to the other omega. “We can get you something simple, yeah? An easy first job. Let’s go talk to Evan first, he has to green light it.”

Brian agreed. They stood up and left the room, going up to Evan’s office. Jon didn’t bother knocking, just walking straight in. This disturbed the Alpha that was in the middle of falling asleep in his seat. Jon walked over to him with a smile, giving Evan a quick kiss.

“Shouldn’t you be doing important Alpha work?” Jon teased.

Evan rubbed the back of his head with a laugh. “Yeah yeah,” He gave Jon a little shrug, who ignored him and sat on the corner of the desk. “Jonathan!” Evan rolled his eyes. “Brian, what do I owe the pleasure?”

“He wants a job,” Jon answered as Brian actually sat down in a chair. “But he has never worked, and doesn’t have any completed education, except middle school.”

Evan made an ‘oh’ sound. “I reckon that would be okay, to get you a job. Did you have anything in mind?” Brian shook his head. Evan turned to his computer, typing up some stuff. “So, we’ll probably find you a place near some of the others. Tyler and David unfortunately work pretty far apart.”

“David does have the restaurant,” Jon suggested. “Or the bar with Anthony and Marcel.”

Evan shook his head. “The restaurant only accepts experienced workers, and bars are never a safe place for an omega to work,” Jon sighed but nodded. “Hospitality is always a good beginner job though.”

Jon suddenly gasped. “I know! Brian, how would you like to be a canteen.. Man… at the school Brock and I work at?”

“A canteen worker?” Brian questioned. “At a school?”

Jon nodded quickly, a massive grin on his face. “Oh even better, you can work in the office some days as well! It’s an all years school too. Evan, what do you think?”

Evan bit his lip as he looked at his excited omega. “It does sound like a good idea…” He looked over at Brian, who looked nervous but hopeful. He sighed. “Alright, I’ll ring them up now. Then hopefully you and Brock can take him in tomorrow. How’s that?”

“Thank you Ev!” Jon squealed, rushing to hug his Alpha. Evan laughed, returning the hug. He quickly kissed Jon. “Now get out so I can call!”

Jon giggled. He got up and grabbed Brian, pulling him out of the room. Jon was jumping up and down, making Brian laugh at him. “This’ll be great Bri!”

~~~~~

It was dinner time now. Brian was buzzing with energy. Evan had called the school, asking them about the possibility of Evan getting some jobs around the place. They said they would see what they can do, and to have Brock and Jon bring him in tomorrow.

EVan told the two omegas this, and they jumped around in happiness. Everyone happened to be home tonight, they always were in situations like this. Weird. So, Brian was left to tell everyone the exciting news.

Brian was so excited, that he decided Jon and himself were going to make dinner. Jonathan laughed, but agreed. So together they whipped up a quick lamb dish. Brian struggled, but he enjoyed it. Jon said it was the omega heritage coming out.

So now, here everyone sat. They were all around the table, talking, laughing, and enjoying the meal. Brian sat between David and Tyler, like he always does these days. He had a brief conversation with David on their first date about getting a job, and the beta sounded supportive. He hoped the Alpha would be the same.

“So,” Evan spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, making them all quieten down. They all looked at their alpha in question. “I believe a certain omega has some news…”

“Tyler! You got Brian pregnant already!” Anthony jokingly accused. “I knew we should have separated them more.”

“The fuck? No!” Tyler shouted, making everyone laugh at him. The Alpha just rolled his eyes. “Who has what news?”

Jon winked at Brian, making the younger omega take a shake breath. “I’ve got some news..” Everyone was looking at him now. He bit his lip. “It’s really not that big of a deal, at all. Just, I might be getting a job at Brock and Jon’s school..?”

“That’s great!” David immediately cheered. He wrapped an arm around Brian’s shoulders, bringing the boy into his chest. Brian laughed. “No really, that’s so good! I hope you can get it, it’ll be a blessing for ya.”

“Thank you Daithi,” Brian flushed. David grinned, leaning down and pecking Brian’s lips. This brought a smile to the omegas lips.

Everyone else shared their words of support. They all hoped he could get the job. Marcel stating it was better than the omega constantly bugging everyone when they were home, making Brian stick out his tongue. Everyone saw it as a good thing.

Everyone except Tyler, that is.

“No,” Was Tyler’s response. “That will not be happening.”

“What…?” Brian’s smile fell as he looked at Tyler with hurt in his eyes. “Wh-What do you mean?”

“You are not getting that job,” Tyler was stubborn. “You are safe at the house, and there is nothing wrong with being here all the time.”

“Yes there is!” Brian argued. “I hate being here all the time, I’m so bored!”

Tyler just shook his head. “You’re not getting that job, and that’s final Brian.”

Brian frowned. He turned, glaring at his plate. He could feel tears well in his eyes. He huffed and stood up quickly. He shoved his chair back in and stormed out of the room. The incredibly quiet room. Jon stood up once the doors slammed and glared at Tyler.

“God you are such a… a dumb fucking alpha!” Jon shouted, pointing at the man who looked guilty. “I don’t know why Evan ever thought to choose you as his second. Tyler Wine, you are a horrible man,” Then he stormed out of the room, chasing after Brian.

“I’m going to be getting an earful…” Evan muttered. 

David moved over seats, sitting where Brian once sat. He placed a hand on Tyler’s thigh, looking at him with a gentle gaze. “Tyler? What was that about?”

Tyler looked at David. He sucked his lip into his mouth before responding. “He’s safe here,” Was his answer. David gave him a look. “Fine. I don’t feel comfortable with Brian going out without anyone being there. He is safe and okay here. Out of harm's way, where we can see him. He is hardly ever completely alone.”

“He’s being an alpha,” Ryan spoke from across the table. “Luke was much the same when we first started dating. He hated me going out on my own, and was always worried I would be too depressed if something happened to an animal at work.”

“But I adapted, because being a Vet is what made Ryan happy,” Luke added. “Getting that job will make Brian happy Tyler. He isn’t a pup, he’s a full grown man. Plus, at least Brock or Jon will always be there. They know the place, the area. They’ll take care of him.”

Brock nodded. “I’ll keep an eye on him Tyler. You trust me right?” Tyler nodded slowly. “I’ll take good care of your omega, I’ll make sure he is safe and happy. If anything happens, you will be first called. Okay?”

David rubbed Tyler’s knee. “See, Ty,” He smiled. “Brian is tough, and sassy. He’ll be okay, you know he will be. Have faith.”

Tyler sighed loudly. He closed his eyes momentarily before opening them. “Fuck.. okay,” David smiled and leaned forward, kissing the alphas cheek. “Alright, alright. I’ll go apologise.”

Tyler stood up, giving David a quick kiss before leaving. He missed the way everyone awe’d at them. He made his way up the stairs and knocked on Brian’s door. No response. He sighed and found it was unlocked, so he opened the door. All the lights were off, there was no Brian. He frowned.

He made his way to Jon and Evan’s room and knocked on the door. “Fuck off Alpha cunt!” Found him.

Tyler sighed, rolling his eyes. If anyone was to be more stubborn than him, it was Jonathan. “Jon, can I please speak to my boyfriend?”

“You’re not going to crush his dreams again?” Jon snarked. “Make him feel worthless, make him cry?”

“That wasn’t what I was- he’s crying?” Tyler stressed. He wiggled the doorknob. “Jonathan, open the fucking door and let me talk to him.”

He heard shushed voices, a loud sniffle, then footsteps. The door slowly opened to an angry looking Jon. He stepped aside, letting Tyler in. The second Tyler entered the room, he saw his omega sniffling on the large bed. He did that.

Brian gasped as he was suddenly enveloped in strong arms. He melted into the touch as large hands rubbed his back. “I’m sorry Bri, I’m sorry. You can get the job, you can. I’m just being an alpha, being stupid. I just worry about you, is all.”

“It’s okay,” Brian mumbled, burying his face in Tyler’s chest. “Thank you for saying you’re sorry.”

They stayed in the embrace for a while, just holding each other. Until Jon got sick of it and kicked them out. Tyler took them to his room. He stripped down to his boxers, and Brian stripped his pants, still wearing Tyler’s sweater. The two then curled up in Tyler’s bed and fell asleep.

~~~~~

The next day, Brian was woken up by Jon and Brock jumping on him. Brian groaned loudly, but it was nothing compared to the loud growl he heard from beside him. It both put fear and arousal through his body.

He heard a loud thump, followed by a groan. “Tyler!” It was Brock, he had been shoved off the bed. Tyler ignored the beta and wrapped his arms around Brian again, snuggling into the boy. Brian giggled. 

“Tyler, you have to stop holding Brian hostage,” Jon whined. “We have to get him up for his first day.”

“It is six in the fucking morning,” Tyler grumbled. “Even I don’t get up this early, now fuck off.”

“It’s the life of a teacher,” Brock mumbled as he sat up, rubbing his side. “Come on man!”

Tyler sighed and rolled away from Brian, making the omega pout from the sudden loss of warmth. He could no grieve for too long as he was suddenly hauled out of the bed. 

“Go shower, we’ll put clothes on your bed,” Jon had been the one to grab him and start shoving him around. “Then come downstairs and we’ll have breakfast.”

Brian grumbled as he was shoved in the direction of the shower. He did want to make a good impression, but he was in Tyler’s bathroom. Well, smelling like the alpha would give him comfort. So he just stole all Tyler’s nice stuff.

It didn’t take him long to get clean, shave, use Tyler’s spare toothbrush. He dried himself down and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked back into the bedroom, seeing Tyler snoring, laying on his stomach. Walking over, Brian kissed his cheek and mumbled a goodbye.

As he was walking away, Tyler sat up and wrapped an arm around Brian’s waist. The boy yelped as he was suddenly pulled down onto the alphas lap.

“Be safe,” Tyler mumbled, kissing Brian’s neck. He started rubbing his face all over Brian’s back, making the omega giggle from the ticklish beard hair. “Stay with Brock and Jon, if someone seems sketchy avoid them, and text me or David if something happens. Okay?”

“Okay,” Brian nods. He turns around and grabs Tyler’s face with both hands. They kiss, an expression of their feelings, before pulling away. Brian pecks the alphas lips one last time before leaving to his own bedroom.

Brian guessed Jon picked out his clothes. The outfit was black jeans, a white button up shirt, a red sweater that Brian noticed was David’s, and black shoes. It was simple and casual. Brian quite liked it. 

He went downstairs to where there were some others in the kitchen. Brock and Jon were talking as Brock made coffees. They smiled seeing Brian enter and Brock handed him a coffee. Ryan and Jaren were also there, the younger boy looking barely awake. 

They ate their breakfasts, and drank their coffees, only making occasional small talk. Eventually they all had to leave. Ryan and Jaren left together, Ryan driving them. Then Brock, Jon and Brian left together, Brock driving them.

Brock drove a blue SUV, which Brian really thought suited the beta. They clambered in, Brian in the back, and were off. 

“So, Brian,” Jonathan twisted in his seat, grinning at the other omega. “Excited?”

“Nervous,” Brian mumbled. He fiddled with the sleeves of his sweater as he looked at the elder. “But yeah, excited.”

“It’ll be good!” Jon reassured. “You’ll love it, I’m sure.”

Brian just had to believe the other male. The drive continued in silence, Brian’s knee bouncing in anxiousness. They arrived at the school, and Brian thought it looked quite nice. It was better than the old school he went to in Ireland. 

They arrived around ten minutes to eight, and Brock said this was just to make sure Brian got a good look around. First they took him to the front office, where a kind looking lady was sitting. She introduced herself as Amelia.

“Hi dear, you must be that young man looking for a job?” Amelia questioned, and Brian nodded. She gave him a soft smile. “Fantastic! I’d love having you on the team, but it’s all up to Mr. Principal man. He isn’t here yet, so you boys show…”

“Brian.”

“Brian around the school,” She gave him a pat on the arm then went back to her business.

Brock and Jonathan led Brian through the quite large school. As it went from kindergarten to year twelve, the school was quite large. It did have two sections, with the main few buildings in the middle. Brock and Jonathan work in the middle school area, so that’s where Brian would be as well.

After they took him around the school, they took him back to the front office. Students were starting to show up, making Brian even more nervous. They dropped him off at the Principal’s office and went to their staff room. 

The door opened, and a young looking man approached Brian. The omega quickly stood up and smiled at the other. “Hey there, Brian Hanby?” Brian nodded. “I’m Andy, pleased to meet you,” The two shook hands before entering Andy’s office.

“So Jon’s husband Evan called me, and talked about you wanting a job?” Andy started. “Canteen and office, we can do that. He then called me again, ten minutes ago, and told me you have a worried alpha, and this will be your first job,” Brian blushed, looking at his lap. Andy laughed. “No worries Brian! We can work around that.”

Andy moved around in his spinny chair, pulling papers out of a cabinet. He laid them out on the table. “So, Brian. My plan for you is to have you work in the office till recess. Then we’ll shove you in the canteen, and then you can hang out with Brock or Jon after you do the cleaning. How’s that sound?”

“I- good!” Brian answered quickly. “That- That sounds good to me, yeah.”

Andy gave him a grin. He stood up and walked out, gesturing for Brian to follow. They went into a room that was next to reception. “This is the staffroom for our staff who aren’t teachers. Here’s a spare locker, you can put your stuff in that.”

Brian did just that, quickly placing his things in the locker. After he closed it, he turned back to Andy. Andy led him back to reception, and behind the counter, over to Amelia. Andy reintroduced the two before leaving Brian in her hands.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is your last positive chapter lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! My mental health has been absolute garbage and I have constantly felt like.. death! But here I am. I am also in an unsafe environment. But that does not matter! Sorry for the delay, and I hope you all waited patiently. The story is going to spice up from here, so I hope you all likey. I will also be posting a new one shot, tomorrow hopefully.

The bell rang throughout the school, signalling the first class of the day. A few people had already come in, but Amelia was helping Brian around while another girl dealt with all the parents and children. 

Now, was Brian’s time to shine. He was placed at the front, Amelia by his side. Some kids had come in late, mostly high school students. So, Brian had to give the students late slips to take to their teachers. Easy enough. Most of the students didn’t really care there was a new office person, though one young girl tried to strike up a conversation.

Next Brian had to sort through some notes. They were notes for an excursion. For year six, going to the zoo. There were two different classes, so he had to sort the papers into which class. Then he had to sort those two piles into piles of who had paid, who paid online, and who hadn’t paid. It was a little tedious, but he got the job done. 

After that, he had to deal with the school newsletter. Today was Tuesday, and they usually go out on Mondays. Apparently, they were very busy yesterday and didn’t have time. So, Brian was given class roles for every class in the school. He groaned, there was a lot. Fourteen middle school classes which included kindergarten, then only six different groups for high school. High school was smaller because they would just get together as a year group. This however made the group much larger. 

After Brian had very tiredly sorted through all of that, not complaining once, it was Recess. Amelia gave him a delivery job, then told him to go have lunch with Brock and Jon. So Brian went and dropped off the stack of papers to a very polite teacher, then found Brock and Jon’s staffroom.

His friends were excited to see him. They sat him down and asked about how his day was going so far. He told them everything, saying the other staff members were nice, and the students he met as well.

After recess, he went back to the front office. Andy found him, and took him to the canteen. The canteen had two sides, one for the middle school and one for the high school. There was a huge kitchen though, that Brian admired.

There were four workers for each side, making eight in total. Brian would make the ninth, if he got the job. He would be switching between both sides, which he didn’t mind. He was working on the middle school side, and he started talking to one of the male workers. 

Adam, was his name. He was incredibly nice Brian thought. Apparently, he was dating Andy. Brian wasn’t allowed to tell anyone. During the time before lunch, they prepared food. They started making food, then set up everything, making sure everything was stocked. Adam showed Brian how to do everything.

Brian wasn’t allowed to do much of the cooking yet, which he didn’t mind. He enjoyed standing back, watching and learning. He helped the girls with setting everything up. Finally, the bell rang saying it was lunch time. Adam pulled open the shutters as students started trailing out of class.

Brian struggled a little, but coped pretty alright. He mostly just grabbed people's lunch orders, as they were already paid for. He preferred the less people office job, but this wasn’t too bad. Plus, a lot of the kids were funny. 

The lunch rush died down, and it was slowly thinning out. The bell rang once again, signalling the last class of the day. Adam shut the shutters. Then the canteen crew, including Brian, started packing everything up. This included putting stuff away, putting stuff in fridges. Getting some stuff ready for food tomorrow, then wiping everything down.

Brian was lucky enough to be able to take some food with himself, and he thought that was a big win. There was still half an hour before the day ended, so Brian made his way to the office, and then to the staff room. He sat down and ate his food while he waited for Jon and Brock.

~~~~~

They were making their way home, Brian excitedly telling them about his day the whole time. Andy had found him just before the day finished and talked to him.

Brian got the job.

The deal was, he would work Mondays, Wednesday’s and Friday’s. He would do exactly the same routine he did today, except some days he would finish up in the office. He didn’t mind at all. He had a job!

Brock and Jon happily listened to what Brian had to say, they were excited for the younger omega. They eventually got home, and Brian practically skipped inside. Only to be attacked by his two partners.

First Tyler was there, hugging Brian. He went to start talking, but a David on his lanky legs made his way over. Attempted to anyway, he tripped, fell into the two, and the three were currently sprawled on the ground.

Brock took a photo, laughing. Jon and him stepped over the three and made their way further into the house. Jon to tell Evan the great news, Brock to shower.

Tyler grumbled, smooshed between the two other men. He manages to roll out from underneath David, bringing Brian with him. Brian giggled as he ended up now stradling Tyler. Tyler grinned, much more pleased with this position. Until David threw himself over the alphas chest.

“So, how was your day?” Tyler asked in a soft tone. He started petting David’s hair, the lanky irishman refusing to move. His other hand moved to stroke Brian’s knee.

“It was good!” Brian grinned. “I did it! I got the job! Andy, the principal, was so impressed with me, and so were the others, that they hired me! I start tomorrow!

“That’s great Bri!” David flipped over, making Tyler grunt. “I’m so proud of you, I knew you could do it.”

“I’m glad I let you go,” Tyler nodded with a smile. “You seem like you had lots of fun.”

“I did!” Brian nodded with a smile. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Tyler’s. Tyler leaned up, sliding a hand through Brian’s hair. Their lips moved slowly, Brian just enjoying the feeling. He hummed quietly, letting out a soft moan.

“Hey!” David thrusted his head between the pair. He connected his lips with Brian, and the younger Irishman made a noise of happiness.

“Can you all stop making out on the floor,” Evan spoke from behind them. “Congratulations on the job Brian.”

“Thanks Evan,” Brian grinned when he pulled away from David. Evan gave him a smile then walked away.

~~~~~

Brian was working his second day, and he liked it even more than his first. Plus, he was also getting paid for this day. So that made it significantly better. David was picking him up today, because he didn’t have work. Tyler, unfortunately, had to stay late at work.

David sent Brian a quick text saying he was there, so Brian finished up his conversation with Amelia and rushed out. He spotted the beta and jumped into the car. He threw his bag in the backseat and David drove off.

David moved a hand over, placing it on Brian’s thigh. Brain smiled from the touch. “How was work today?”

“Good,” Brian nodded. “Much the same as yesterday, and I met a few more people.”

“That’s great Bri,” David smiled at the omega. He loved seeing the younger so happy. “How do you feel about helping me cook dessert tonight? We’ll have to go to the shops first.”

Brian’s smile grew into a grin. “I’d love to! What are we making?”

“I was thinking of sticky date pudding?” David bit his lip. 

“Sounds delicious!”

David drove them to the supermarket. They walked in, their hands clasped tightly together. David led them through the isles, taking them to where they needed to go. He held one of the green baskets in his hand, despite Brian begging to push a trolley.

The basket was quickly filled up, but not without Brian whining for a treat. David rolled his eyes and got a small toblerone bar for himself, Brian and Tyler. They went to the checkout, and the lady serving them gave a weird look.

“A male omega?” She asked. David stood in front of Brian. “That’s rare, and he’s unmarked. Are you his boyfriend?”

“One of them,” David answered bluntly. He gestured for her to hurry up, and she did with a frown. In no time, they were back in the car. “I hate people,” He grumbled.

Brian leaned over the console, kissing David’s cheek. The beta blushed. He soon drove them home, not wanting to waste any more time. Some people were there, but they just went straight to the kitchen. David went about setting up their cooking area.

“Preheat the oven please Brian,” David gave the omega an award winning smile. Brain rolled his eyes and, upon being told what temperature, turned the oven on. As he did, David greased a baking pan then put baking paper on it. “Boil some water?” Brain nodded and went over to the kettle, making sure it was full then flicking it on. As he did, David grabbed a bowl and put in dates and bicarb soda. Once the water boiled, David grabbed it from Brian and poured it into the bowl.

They moved over to the electric mixer. Brain grabbed the ingredients and put in butter and sugar per David’s orders. He put down the mixer and turned it on. The ingredients mixed together. David cracked two eggs into the mixture, using the mixer to put it all together between each egg. After it had been mixed, David grabbed the date mixture and poured it into the mixer bowl. Brain grabbed a large metal spoon and started to stir it all together.

David grabbed the pan he had previously greased and lined, and Brian poured the mixture into it. He slid it into the oven and set the timer on his phone. Once that was done, David went over to the stovetop. He grabbed a pot, putting the temperature on medium heat. He poured in sugar, cream and butter. He stirred the sauce until it was cooked then let it rest on low heat.

As they waited for the pudding to cook, they talked together in the kitchen. Brian sat on the counter, David between his legs. The beta had his arms around the omegas waist, his face buried in his shoulder. They weren’t talking about anything in particular, just random things that came to mind.

David’s hands kept inching down to Brian’s ass, making the smaller giggle and slap his hands away. David would whine and shake his head, making Brian get a mouthful of hair. David lifted his head up, pouting at Brian. “Briii,” He whined.

“Daithiiii,” Brain whined back with a grin. “What?”

David didn’t respond, just stared into the eyes of his partner. A light blush dusted Brian’s cheeks. Before he could question the beta again, lips were on his. He suppressed a noise of surprise and was quick to kiss back.

Brian’s hands came up, threading into David’s hair. The betas hands were on Brian’s ass again, and this time he let them stay there. Their lips moved together in sync, in a slow and meaningful kiss. Until David sucked on the plump lower lip, making Brian gasp quietly.

Sliding his tongue in, David immediately claimed dominance. His tongue searched around the warm cavern of Brian’s mouth. Brian reciprocated by sucking on David’s tongue, making the beta moan. He went to pull back, only to have his bottom lip captured by Brian.

It would have gone further, if there wasn’t sugar dumped over their heads. Brian let out a squeal, and David whined in annoyance. Looking over, it was Tyler with a grin on his face. “Making out in the kitchen? Where people can see, and without me?”

Brain giggled sheepishly. “You said you were staying late at work.”

Tyler nodded. He came to stand behind David, wrapping his arms around him. He started to brush the sugar out of the betas hair. “I was going to, but then some other things came up so I go to go home early.”

Brian leaned over David’s shoulder and pressed a quick kiss to Tyler’s cheek. David laughed when he heard Tyler huff. A ringing shot through the kitchen, catching their attention. It was Brian’s phone, telling him the pudding was ready.

He quickly turned off the alarm and jumped off the counter. He grabbed the oven mits and leaned down, grabbing the putting out of the oven. He placed it on the counter. David grabbed the pot with the sauce and poured it over the pudding.

“That smells so good!” Tyler commented. He stuck his finger in the sauce, wincing from the heat. David swatted at him, and Tyler stuck his finger in his mouth. He hummed. “Tastes good.” His two partners rolled their eyes at them. 

Brian felt happy, he felt content. He had friends, he had a house, he felt safe. He even got a job despite his little education, and two of his friends were going to help him get that education. This is only something the omega could have dreamed of. Yet, he had it. He even had two wonderful boyfriends that he wouldn’t trade for the world.

Often, it all just felt like a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I've just been, at one of the worsts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the rest of the chapter! Please, if you want of course, leave a like, maybe a comment telling me how much you hated it, I'm not picky. Have a good day/night! Take care of yourself!


End file.
